


救赎

by gattoindex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Forced care, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lost Light, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: （1）G1+IDW。（2）包含黑暗向内容：殴打、虐待、涉及多人的Rape（无详细描写）……能够接受的继续。（3）Reparations有行前准备和战争赔偿两个意思。根据文的内容，直译应该是行前准备。但我根据文中威震天的内心意图，参考了第二个意思，将标题译为“救赎”。翻得不好，欢迎捉虫。





	1. 救援

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reparations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722678) by [Maunakea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maunakea/pseuds/Maunakea). 



> （1）G1+IDW。  
> （2）包含黑暗向内容：殴打、虐待、涉及多人的Rape（无详细描写）……能够接受的继续。  
> （3）Reparations有行前准备和战争赔偿两个意思。根据文的内容，直译应该是行前准备。但我根据文中威震天的内心意图，参考了第二个意思，将标题译为“救赎”。翻得不好，欢迎捉虫。

“我们当然成功了！威震天本人就站在你身边！反抗亚维度恶魔团伙的战斗必胜！”

银色金刚傲慢地站在寻光号机舱里，两手撑腰，手腕连接器上装着巨大的融合炮，一个狂妄霸道的经典暴君形象。

真是够了，这些第三人称的夸张说法。威震天对自己叹了口气。

这几乎与另一个他坚称自己拥有拯救宇宙的全部功劳一样恼人，而他所偏好的戏剧化姿势和随意打骂自己下属的习惯也起到了负面效果。

自从这次遭遇发生后，威震天第一千次感觉自己背脊刺痛。通天晓注意到这点并侧眼看了看他，微妙地歪了下头雕以示自己也对此相当不满。

这次遭遇需要结束，尽快。

“我回到铁堡，我的首都。”暴君大声说。他的最后一名士兵穿过发光的穿梭门回到他们自己的宇宙。翻滚的光环对于寻光号引擎而言，近的有些危险了。他在拖延，抓住最后几次机会刺激这些怀有敌意的汽车人保护性地围绕着量子引擎。

异纬度威震天（来自G1宇宙，由小诸葛命名）相当享受他们的反应。“我帝国皇冠上的宝石，”他继续用粗糙刺耳的声音说道，“汽车人已经失败了，被我踩在脚下。”

当这个暴君不断表露出要继续他这番激烈言论时，威震天再次安静地叹了口气。在这种不可思议的境地下，寻光号船员们发现自己完全被这种自我夸耀包围了。

这场灾难全都怪小诸葛和感知器。他们在平行宇宙通道技术中的小小合作，引发了两个宇宙噩梦般的交叉互侵，在一个关键节点将它们链接到一起：寻光号的量子引擎和异纬度威震天的指挥中心私人洗手间。

平行宇宙之间的第一次接触往往是相当……尴尬的。

在经历了艰难的开局之后，他们别无选择，只能与银色暴君联手应对这一糟糕的困境。夹着两个威震天，以及寻光号上一群兴高采烈又爱放马后炮的汽车人，这个平行宇宙危机在三个塞时内被解决了。

新记录诞生！

现在面临的挑战是用最少的交火把异纬度威震天从穿梭门赶回去。

“——把他们当作次品扔进最近的废料堆——”

威震天从周围的磨牙声判断出，这样下去会引发一些危险的状况。他本就摇摇欲坠的耐芯已经濒临崩溃了，但补天士抢先了几个塞分。这个张扬的汽车人咄咄逼人地靠向前，张嘴打算反驳，但通天晓拦住了他。

通天晓把他的大手压在补天士嘴上，“别刺激他了。”差不多是乞求的口吻，“他正要平静地离开。我们希望他平静地离开。你这么做只会坏事。看在普神份上就让他这样吧。”

补天士越过捂住他嘴的巨大手掌愤怒地皱着眉头。

如果趾高气昂的银色暴君能够接受这个状况的话，两支队伍就可以分别向自己那边走去。

“早就可以滚了，你这个专舔排气管的吃渣货！”旋刃又开始干他最擅长的事【指嘴欠惹事】。眼下他正四肢着地，还未完全从糟糕的多纬度交融中恢复过来。

（关于恶魔团伙的行动本来是有效的，直到通天晓平板的脸上铺满了真诚的歉意，而补天士在0.003星分后给旋刃的面甲来了一下。）

暴君愉快地忽略了旋刃恶声恶气的长句咒骂，继续他的发言，并为自己的每一句话都能刺激到周围的汽车人而得意洋洋。

威震天紧握拳头站了起来，只想让那个金刚离开。他知道自己会因为那个难以忍受的副本刻意制造的敌意而面临压力。这次小小的遭遇已经一定程度上破坏了他与船员之间建立起的友善关系。

“他比塞伯坦上那个惊破天还要糟糕。”挡板一边瞪大光镜看着这场混乱，一边悄声对狂飙说。狂飙思考着这个对比，用一条腿挡在小家伙的前面，大剑保护地处于出鞘状态。

“我讨厌你。”补天士从面甲上撬开通天晓的手掌，对暴君说道。他拒绝保持沉默，炉渣的坚持要说出一句恶劣评论，真是败给这些汽车人了。

银色的暴君看起来被逗乐了，他的装甲兴高采烈地展开。

展开？

威震天盯着异纬度威震天富有表现力的机体。两个宇宙的另一个区别，他自己的装甲是固化的，完全不会移动。

“真的。”补天士确认道，“我绝对恨你。对你的恨已经完全无法解释，无法量化。赶紧滚蛋吧，你这个精神错乱的疯子。”

通天晓咳嗽起来。

从补天士的抨击方向来看，这听起来让人怀疑是跨平行世界的派别较量！【意思是补子其实是同时在说两个威震天】

银色暴君向补天士咧嘴一笑。“你什么都不知道。”他终于转身走向后面那扇穿梭门。

感谢普神。最终他们会把我从气闸扔出去。威震天想，看着另一个他准备离开。我真的那么难以忍受吗？

突然，异纬度威震天犹豫了，似乎决定重新返回。他的面甲上流露出一个狡猾的微笑，视线范围内的每一个汽车人都握紧了他们的武器。

“一些能让你记得我的东西。”暴君说着，递给他一个小数据盘。

“这……是什么？”威震天疑惑地问道。

“一些如果你没有向他们屈膝的话可能会发生的事。”异纬度威震天目光闪烁，大笑起来。

一个阴暗、丑陋的笑声。

“可悲。”银色暴君喃喃地大步走向穿梭门，不屑一顾地向背后的汽车人挥挥手。“某种精神控制。我会帮你解决的。从可恶的汽车人诡计中恢复并加以报复只是个时间问题。”

当他跨过穿梭门，回到他的世界，声音消失了。穿梭门开始塌缩时，每个金刚都松了一口气。

“感谢普神。”穿梭门闪灭时，威震天喃喃道。“很遗憾我和他分享了一个名字。”

“分享你的名字？”补天士厉声说，仍然怒不可遏地向他的联合舰长发泄愤怒，“他就是你，关于你们的一切都相匹配，膨胀的自我意识，浮夸的演讲，你有没有听到你自己说——”

威震天皱起眉头，为补天士持续不断地进行这种比较而深感恼怒。当补天士发出更厉害的侮辱时，他正打算要反驳。后者试图从他的手中夺取数据盘。

快，但还不够快。

在补天士的手指抓住它之前，数据盘消失在威震天的子空间里。

补天士失望地皱起了眉头，继续他的长篇指责。但威震天仅仅是转过头选择忽视他。

在他身后，旋刃扭动着他的连接件，但最终还是放弃了，沿着走廊往背离记的方向滚去。走廊上比较勇敢的金刚从他机体上跨过，而剩下的那些则设法避开了。

通天晓清了清发声器。“感知器，”他训斥到，“下一次你决定试验——”

“不会有下一次了。”感知器打断了他，“在我知道这只是一个计算错误时不会了。”

“太对了。”补天士同意，“事实上，我希望你的装置以最快速度放进最近的高温熔炉里。”接着，他转向威震天，“那么，关于那个数据盘——”

威震天皱眉走开，除非是某个他认可的金刚问，否则他不会和其他人讨论这个。

~*~

几个小时后，回到他私密的舱室，威震天的手颤抖起来。

在确定没有危险的情况下，他下载了数据盘的内容，但是对于其中包含的内容，他完全没有做好任何思想准备。

数以百计的图片和影像，关于被俘并沦为奴隶的擎天柱。

一个庞大的视频片段集，全都是关于领袖的，在另一个威震天的卧室里、街上、他的王座室里。最开始的那些视频画质很差，是用暴君自己的视记录仪实拍的。

威震天用他的内部平视显示器播放它们，考虑到寻光号那些可疑的船员，他不敢用任何外部显示器。很可能它们都被窃听了。

而现在，他很庆幸自己的谨慎。

机器狗正在他的铺位下充电，威震天不想冒险让任何人看到这些视频，甚至是忠诚的磁带金刚。或许我的确不应该指责他们要把我从气闸扔出去。当那些可怕的视频在他光镜后持续播放时，威震天这样想着。

机器狗轻声打着呼噜，威震天小心翼翼地瞥了他一眼，然后把注意力转回到内部播放上。

一开始，领袖与被俘的处境抗争，所以最初的几个视频是残忍的殴打。另一个威震天充分利用了那些小而坚固的镣铐和电击项圈。显然领袖无法自卫。他可以应付这类镜头，尽管他同情那个遭受这些的金刚。

但接下来的视频迅速触及并打破了他对于恶行的底线。

视频中包含了显而易见的性攻击。当第一次真正的强暴开始时，他花了很长时间才明白出现在光镜里的到底是什么事。

在他的宇宙中，塞伯坦人之间深入的亲密关系通常局限于仪式化的问候，以及通过仪式结为终生伴侣——一种正式而持久的爱情声明。相结合的塞伯坦人可能会牵着手，花费大量的时间在一起，并且睡在同一张充电床上。实际的结合行为大多也都限于那些温和的情感表达。这种关系一般都是宽容而无害的，尽管他自己的生活中没有这种东西。

除了组合金刚外，机体上的连接是不可能的，并且不在正常考虑范围内。

但是这些……视频……

第三段视频的开场5分钟给他上了一堂关于平行宇宙塞伯坦人接口设备的速成课，他被生动的画面惊得哑口无言。另一个威震天有节奏地攻击着领袖，最后还从那个……古怪的连接器末端喷出粉色液体……喷在领袖的机体上。而那些声音补完了这个超现实的场景：暴君发出愉悦的咕噜声，而领袖却是疼痛的低泣。

视频中的领袖和他的擎天柱极为相似，也许没那么魁梧，而在与暴君的虐待作斗争时所表现出的尊严和决芯则完全一样。但不久之后，视频显示他发生了明显变化，燃烧的愤怒让位于持续的焦虑，直至变成赤裸裸的恐惧。

然后这类视频结束了，取而代之的是更为专业的录制，看起来似乎是在某个过分奢华造作的王座室里。领袖被锁链拷在王座前，受到多个大型霸天虎的侵犯，而那个暴君则愉快地观看表演。

威震天惊恐地看着这个场面，难以承受他所目睹的事情。领袖遭受的摧残持续了很长时间，甚至超过了残忍这个词本身。这个悲惨视频的最后几帧，是领袖几乎失去意识的机体被从王座室倒拖了出去。看到这里，威震天陷入了一种古怪的麻木。

他暂停了视频，把脸埋入掌中。我不会的。我永远不会的。他有种奇怪的感觉，好像除了胸口的强烈疼痛外，他所有的情绪都被彻底地榨干了，然后他意识到自己的手在颤抖。

它们颤抖着，而他无法控制。

“怎么了？”脚边的一个声音问道。机器狗可以闻到他隐秘的沮丧，并给与安抚。他关芯地用自己线条流畅的机体蹭着威震天的腿甲。

“没什么。”威震天喃喃道。他不可能因为任何理由，向任何人展示这个数据盘里的东西。

机器狗坐下，把鼻子歪向一边。“那个不是你，”他说，猜中了一部分困扰着前霸天虎首领的问题。

“我知道。”威震天终于说，宁愿让机器狗相信这就是他烦恼的根源。

机器狗看了他一会儿，威震天平静地回视。机器狗放松了，对威震天的恢复感到满意。然后他推开门去背离记，享用晚上的那碗燃油。

机器狗离开后，威震天的排气口深深地换了好几轮气。他坐在充电床上，双脚撑地，放空自己的情绪，直到火种慢慢平静。接着，重新回到视频上。

这一切看起来无休无止。

接下来的几段视频给了他一个名词，关于在视频中不断出现的那个端口。他对此完全无法理解，也让他联想起有机体的某些系统。那些端口让他觉得恶芯，看到暴君在那种疯狂的施虐行为中用自己的……管子插入领袖的……阀门，威震天的处理器简直都要紊乱了。

自从领袖被囚禁后，暴力和性侵犯在创造性和强度方面都持续上升。这就像身处一辆行驶中的破有轨电车中，他既不能从这场恐怖表演中移开视线，又被每一段新视频拖入更严重的焦躁。

数据盘中的内容播放过半时，视频从相对粗陋可怕的实拍直接转向了彻底而惊爆的淫秽拍摄。内容显然经过编排，可能用了录影棚。暴君在有多个金刚参与的专业录制期间，用各种各样的玩具创造痛苦和娱乐，视频时间更长，参与的霸天虎中有些是他能够认出来的。

这些视频灼痛了他的处理器。

但最糟糕的是数据盘里那些专业拍摄的照片。镜头捕获的影像纠缠着他，让他的火种以不同寻常的方式疼痛。在镜头下，另一个宇宙的威震天和擎天柱摆出各种姿态，看起来就好像情侣一样。

有些是他们躺在一起，以各种方式连接着，而暴君轻吻领袖的音频接收器或机体的其他部分。一张照片显示他们闭着光镜热烈接吻，柔和的灯光仿佛是捕捉到了某个特殊时刻。有的照片则是领袖在做着一些暧昧的动作。

在那些照片里，领袖的光镜令人难以忘怀。

其他则表现出一种所有权象征。领袖戴着各种各样的项圈，有些还带有饰边，像宠物一样趴在暴君的脚边，皮带绕在他手中。还有些照片，领袖的腿被不雅地拉开，由他自己或是暴君的手扩张着那个古怪的阀门。近距离的清晰图像展现了领袖的两个端口，而暴君的黑色手掌出现在每一个上，急于显示出他对此的所有权。

最后一系列照片是关于痛苦的展览：那些玩具，暴君的手，从他胯部伸出的管子所造成的痛苦。领袖的嘴、阀门（暴君似乎对这个部件特别痴迷）……他的每一寸机体都受到凌虐，并且侵犯行为被从最佳视角精确地记录下来。

总而言之，连续不断的视频和照片都是在向下探索着不堪入目的极限。银色暴君在所有视频和照片中流露的愉悦清晰地反映出他令人发指的残忍和暴虐。

威震天第一千次停下视频，并关闭了光镜。他站起来，在舱室里来回走动，处理器深处焦虑不安。但最终他还是回到铺位上，重新打开视频，因为有一个问题他必须得到答案：领袖是已经死了？还是仍然活着，并且还在遭受这种暴行？

威震天必须要知道。

照片之后又是照片，他看了所有的。接着，在数据盘的结尾又一次出现了实拍视频。

最后几个视频简直惨不忍睹。领袖已经破碎了，但凌辱还在不断深化。最后一段视频的日期就是前一天，到结束时领袖仍然活着，但他不再和施虐者作斗争，有时甚至对所受的虐待不知所措。

他还活着。威震天意识到。

在看到领袖遭受虐待时，一个计划渗入了他的处理器，而过去几个塞时，它逐步成型。现在他知道另一个领袖还活着，他只需要去实施它。

当务之急，执行计划期间要避开机器狗。他无法解释，也不能有目击者。

在这件事上不能。

威震天拨通通讯频道，联系上机器狗，“接下来两天，我需要独处。”他对磁带金刚说，“这对我很重要。如果我发现你破坏了我的信任——”

机器狗哼了一声，一言不发地切断了通讯。

接着，威震天黑进寻光号的内部安全系统，并做好了准备。

~*~

威震天带着他从熔炼炉中抢救回来的跨纬度穿梭门装置来到寻光号的引擎室。它现在临时挂载了一个计时器。他小心地将装置连接到量子引擎上，它在他手中发出嗡嗡声，迅速达到了足够的功率水平。然后，他闭上光镜，让自己镇定下来，拒绝让忧虑妨碍到他。他可不是让恐惧控制着建立起一支军队并发动了一场持续几百万年的战争。

接着，威震天激活了装置。

今天普神肯定站在他的一边——无论有没有金刚注意到——不久之后，他安全地出现在那个平行宇宙中。

威震天发现自己正好在铁堡城外，计时器滴答作响。在装置将他拉回自己的宇宙前，只有很短一段时间。只有一次机会。他快步走向城市，启动了一个简单的全息图伪装自己。他知道自己会引起注意，无法应付的注意。

进入铁堡并一路走向市中心时，他被吓了一跳。整个城市已经完全用奴隶劳动进行重建，霸天虎标志无处不在。很多很多被奴役的汽车人在城市里工作，他们都带着领袖在视频中的那些项圈和镣铐。

他们看起来都破烂不堪，饱受虐待。

如此多的奴隶，威震天芯中涌起了别样的愤怒。他看到的所有地方都充满了痛苦和不幸。而这正是他发动大战所要反抗的。

这里的威震天已经变成了他所为之战斗的……构建了和他曾经推翻的那个一样令人厌恶的社会。这总是会发生吗？是否在每一个宇宙中，我最终都未能带来真正的和平与繁荣？

还剩3个塞时。

威震天接入该地区的数据枢纽，迅速确定另一个威震天的居住地点。他目前住在铁堡最好一栋楼的顶层套房里，当然会是这样。

他以破纪录的时间到来这地方，看着高耸的建筑，评估四周情况。进出的地面单元看起来很多，所以他最终决定就是大步走过入口。

全息像发生装置工作良好，没有金刚注意到他。更值得他关注的是计时器滴答滴答的倒计时，现在只剩下一个多塞时了。但威震天没有匆忙行事，他负担不起任何错误，在这里不行。如果他搞砸了，将不会有任何救援。他简直无法想象另一个威震天可能会因为他的这次营救行动做出什么，但他很清楚会和领袖如今所遭受的同样可怕。

仿佛被这个念头召唤了，没过多久那个邪恶的异纬度威震天就拖着破烂的领袖出现了。威震天小心翼翼地退后一步，看着另一个自己。与此同时，他的火种激动起来……我的计划很可能有效。

这是他第一次在暗淡的视频外真正看到领袖，现实更为残酷。领袖看起来完全破碎了。他的头雕低垂着，衰弱无力，踉踉跄跄地跟在他的所有者后面。暴君拉扯着皮带，迫使领袖加快速度，并拖着他进入大楼。

威震天谨慎地走在后面，注意不要看起来像是在跟随另一个自以为是的他。他在他们通过一个火种扫描仪并进入电梯时犹豫了一下，决定暂时等待。他无法对付自己的这个恶魔版本，他被傻瓜能量极大地削弱了，衰退的机体不能在一场真正的打斗中坚持太长时间，尤其是对抗那个能量满格，状态很好的版本。

运气不错，另一个威震天重新出现在底楼，脚步轻快，每一条线路都表现出黑暗的满足感。

尽管耐心不是他的强项，但威震天仍然坚持等到对方离开。当那个恶魔花了几星分与服务台后的接待员聊天时，他焦急地紧握了拳头。

还剩0.5个塞时

几分钟后，威震天离开大楼，在一个转角后面停了下来。他轻敲手腕，迅速调整自己的全息像。很快，他以一个新的伪装出现了，一个完美的异纬度威震天的复制品。

威震天知道任务成功的一半在于不引起特别的注意，他稍稍昂起头，模仿另一个他傲慢的腔调，让自己理直气壮地向前走去，就像他的确拥有这个地方那样。他几乎不停顿地走过火种扫描仪，在它如预期那样认可他的火种时松了一口气。随即，他跨入电梯，按下了顶层按钮，并来到了这一层的大厅。

幸运的是这里没有其他金刚……当然这也很合理，没有哪个处理器正常的会尝试这种事，只要想到另一个他是多么恶毒。

一个彻底的疯子。

威震天进入开阔的套房，仔细环顾四周。这里相当奢华，满是珍宝和战利品，进一步显示了他自己和另一个威震天之间的区别——他对此类东西毫无欲望。当他开始寻找领袖时，房间里有一股气味让他想要关闭鼻部传感器，像是浓厚的铜味。

他不喜欢这个。

还剩15星分。

他必须尽快完成这一切。经过快速的搜索，他发现领袖在卧室的地上，四肢摊开靠着墙。

领袖看起来糟糕透顶。脸色苍白无力，涂装破损脱落，从头到脚都是伤，装甲多处凹陷，被覆盖在……威震天畏缩了一下，意识到奇怪气味的来源。是从领袖那里飘来的，是覆盖着他的那一团糟。威震天咽下了恶芯的反应，他没有时间清理领袖了。

他们需要立刻走出这栋楼，去一个户外的无人区域。他向前走了一步，在看到领袖的项圈和镣铐并没有被什么锁链固定住后松了口气。

还剩10星分。

“你说过，如果我表现好就可以充电。”受伤的领袖低声说，近乎危险的啜泣。看着领袖下体装甲的样子，以及从口中溢出和喷溅在面甲上的粉色液体，威震天清楚地知道他为了在地板上睡一会儿付出了什么，而就是这样肮脏污秽的睡眠对他来说也是种奢侈了。

“我撒谎了，不是吗？”威震天说。虽然说出这些词让他觉得憎恶，但为了这次救援他别无选择。如果我们要逃出去，领袖必须表现得令人信服。

领袖畏缩了，没有答话。

威震天犹豫了一下，然后捡起项圈——他需要瞒过楼下的警卫。他俯下身把领袖拉起来，显然领袖几乎无力挪动。威震天在另一个神经抑制器上系了皮带，推搡着领袖走向门口。

领袖摇晃着，不过还是保持住了平衡。电梯很快抵达底楼，然后他们穿过大堂。

几个金刚停下来，盯着被威震天拖着的，机体溅满污迹的金刚，然后迅速地在面甲上戴上微笑继续着自己的事。在他身后，领袖悲惨地擦了擦面甲，芯知那些金刚正无礼地瞪视他的机体。他努力跟上步子，几乎每走几步都会磕绊。威震天无法强迫自己拉扯皮带催促他快走。

还剩5星分，并且开始倒计时。

快到了，威震天高兴地想。然而在他身后，领袖跌跌撞撞地跪下了。

威震天迅速转身，抓住了领袖的胳膊，敏锐地意识到许多光镜现在都聚焦在他身上。他猝然一震，当他接触到领袖时，一阵强烈的情绪，混合着巨大的绝望和痛苦，冲击着他，将他淹没。

看在普神份上——

他马上想起自己是谁，于是装出无情的样子，抓住领袖拖到身后，大步走向出口。他的行为令人信服，谢天谢地没有金刚敢质疑他。

“稳住，跟上我。”威震天一边拉着他走，一边对那个正在发抖的金刚低声说。他仍然可以感受到对方的情绪，但是现在它们比他预计的要弱，他忽略了这种感觉。这是领袖的火种产生了某种电磁场，并传导到装甲上，威震天意识到，多么可怕。

他们迅速移动，绕过角落来到一个有遮蔽的地方，威震天迅速转身，用篷布盖住领袖。

领袖在突如其来的动作中畏缩着，当篷布落到身上时，他防御般地举起双臂，但并没有挣扎。他嘟囔着说了什么，关于这样就不能走路了之类。篷布裹了好几圈，完全隐藏了他的机体，微弱的抗议被憋闷的篷布掩盖了。

当他把双腿颤抖、站立不稳的领袖举起来，像一袋螺栓那样扛在厚厚的肩甲上时，威震天感觉到对方在无声的恐惧中松弛了下来。

还剩1星分……

就位。

随着一阵闪烁，这个世界淡化了，光镜前出现了寻光号引擎室。音频接收器中熟悉的量子引擎嗡嗡声让威震天深感安芯。

一次完美的救援行动。

威震天感到一阵强烈的满足。而在他的肩上，领袖颤抖着。


	2. 步履维艰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始前先解释下，原作者有一个引用自MTMTE假日特刊的设定：IDW威从来没有抱过任何人，非常非常反感肢体接触，会给他造成心理创伤。

当威震天穿过寻光号走向自己的舱室时，背上满是焦虑不安。肩头的蓬布是一个沉重的负担，而处理器中的沉重一点也不亚于机体上的。

他此时才真正清晰地意识到自己所冒的风险。如果那些疑芯的船员发现他偷偷摸摸地扛着一个戴着镣铐，深受虐待的领袖从寻光号上走过……他不确定他们在给他脑袋上来一枪之前，会不会有兴趣搞清楚到底是怎么回事。

通天晓可能会，他一边考虑，一边小心翼翼地走过通往舱室的走廊。谢天谢地，没有其他金刚。

不，他当然会的。

通天晓是他在这艘船上唯一尊重的金刚。前泰瑞斯特协议指定执行官肯定会追查到底，而威震天就没脸活下去了。

绝对不能。

所有人都会知道另一个他是怎样的病态疯子，而他将不得不羞愧地活在补天士无休止的骚扰中，就因为他穿越维度去救了领袖。

威震天无法确定哪种会更糟……让他感到安慰的是大家仍然尽量在走廊上设法避开他，这种情况在遇到异纬度威震天后更明显了。

领袖还在颤抖。

威震天可以在走路时感受到那种轻微的摇晃，但他这位被裹起来的客人没有说话，也没有移动。他跨过门槛冲进自己的舱室，终于松了口气。门在背后关上，把寻光号锁在视线和大脑之外。

到目前为止还不错……现在只要等一段时间，直到穿梭门装置充电完毕，我就可以把领袖送回他的世界。

威震天小心翼翼地将正在扭动的篷布放在地上，重新陷入沉思。他知道自己必须把握时机。

感知器曾说找到G1世界是个侥幸，一旦寻光号量子跃迁到下一个目的地，那么除非重新校准穿梭门装置，否则它可能无法正常工作。我不能要求他做重校准，他会要求我解释怎么得到它，以及我想要做什么……更别提这可能会导致永远无法再找到领袖原来所在的维度。

领袖必须在下一次量子跃迁之前回到他的世界，否则他可能被永久地滞留在这里。从现在开始到下一次跃迁还有一个多周期，有足够的时间让他清理，补充燃料和休息。

尽管舱室门关着，在放开他的客人时威震天还是感到非常紧张。当篷布松开时，他看到的第一件东西就是那个小装饰项圈和皮带，他立刻折断它并扔到一边。

之后要记得尽快把这些处理掉，他边想边解开篷布。让机器狗看到它们并得出错误的结论是不明智的。谢天谢地机器狗现在不在这儿，磁带金刚尊重了他的隐私要求。

威震天把篷布放到一旁，花了一点时间查看领袖。他就像最后那段视频中一样，完全被摧毁了。从头到脚都是各种干燥的液体，装甲被撕扯得破烂不堪。

由于使用了领袖涂装的配色，枷锁和电击项圈看起来很不显眼，但异常地紧，应该是用于长期佩戴。它们贴着领袖的装甲收紧，直到卡入他的机体，丝毫不妨碍另一个威震天享用他的奴隶。

一旦获得释放，领袖立即试图从地上站起来。但他无法保持平衡，连续好几次，每次蹒跚地尝试都让他无助地退后。最后，他放弃了，坐在地板上静静地盯着威震天。

威震天不安地回应着领袖的瞪视。他确实没考虑过这种可能性，只是假设领袖会有足够的体能来清理自己，摄取一些燃料，并休息一段时间。他没有准备好处理领袖虚弱不堪的状态，也不敢向任何人寻求帮助。

我不得不自己帮他。威震天的不安增加了。他不想碰另一个金刚，并且他确信领袖也是同样感觉。但是我不能就这么让他一身……不能这样！

接下来的时间正变得令人非常、非常不舒服。“好吧。”威震天尴尬地说，“我知道你一定很困惑——”

“无论你在计划什么，”领袖平静地打断了他，“省掉解释，做你想做的事。”

威震天眨了眨眼，然后意识到了问题的根源。他仍然戴着伪装。全息像发生装置仍然忠实地在他机体上投影着暴君的样子。

用光镜就能看见！

威震天的光镜因为自己不可思议的惊天大错转动起来，他把脸埋进手中，双掌拍击面甲的声音回响在空荡荡的舱室里。他刚刚以那个银色暴君的样子走过寻光号，背着一个可疑的包裹，但没任何人注意到。

我确实需要任命一个新的安全主管了。无可否认，他在外形上和另一个威震天非常相似，但真的完全一样？

如果有个负责的安全主管，情况就会大不相同。比如，没等他迈出机舱三步声波就会抓住他，红蜘蛛会……他马上停下了这个想法。

最好不要去想他以前的生活。

“呃，”威震天嘀咕着，“稍等，我知道问题在哪儿了。”他轻击腕部控制面板，全息伪装眨眼就消失了，露出他的真实模样。他诚恳地把注意力转回到他的客人身上。

“对之前的欺瞒我感到非常抱歉，领袖，但为了把你从那儿弄出来，这是必须的。我可以解释——”他中断了句子，被对方的表情吓了一跳。

他以前从未在领袖的光镜中看到过憎恶。

当然愤怒是有的。

有些时候是彻底地暴怒。但领袖此刻的表情远远超出了那些情绪……他的表情镇住了威震天。当他注视着那双严厉的光镜时，处理器中的一段记忆文件被提取了出来……当他第一次向汽车人投降时，与擎天柱之间进行了十多个周期的讨论。

“你呢，”威震天问道，“你恨我吗？我从来没有听你说过。”

“是……不。”擎天柱纠正自己，“我不知道对你的感觉是怎样的。恨这个词太简单了，太轻易了。仇恨支撑着你，威震天，但它贬低了我，让我被看轻了。”

领袖的面甲上充满了仇恨和痛苦，就像是他拼凑出了某种信息认为他的施虐者似乎正在玩新的游戏。“我知道你在计划什么。”他喃喃道，“你今天早上提到了平行宇宙……设置这个小场景。这是你的另一个变态游戏，我拒绝参与你的把戏。”

威震天思考这个声明中令人不快的含义，看着领袖充满指责的光镜。憎恨不适合你，领袖。 但是我理解。他从光镜中看到另一个威震天暴行的全部后果。

“没有游戏，”威震天绝望地坚持说，仍然抱有希望能够说服领袖他已经得救了，“我来自另一个宇宙，帮助你回到汽车人那里。”

威震天迟疑地伸出手，再次试图解释状况。但领袖在看到接近的手掌时畏缩了，仇恨中立刻混入了冰冷的恐惧。

领袖忽略了他的话，环顾着空荡荡的可疑房间，只有一件家具——看起来不祥的充电床。他重重地吞咽了一口，不相信地抬头看着他的施虐者……你住在这里？疑惑的光镜表达了这个意思。他垂下头雕，关闭了光镜，不假思索地无视了施虐者荒谬的谎言。

我应该预料到这一点，威震天意识到，他沮丧地退后了。不少视频都显示了在过去几个月里发生的各种破坏协议的行径和卑鄙的精神游戏。领袖当然会认为这是暴君的又一个恶劣小把戏！

威震天皱了皱眉，完全理解领袖的想法。整个情况都很不可思议。如果他不是在登上寻光号后已经逐渐习惯于日常的随机荒唐事件，他甚至都不会相信自己。这的确不是正常状况，他沮丧地想。我正在救你！

但领袖已经无法再付出任何信任。他对威震天的唯一认知就是银色暴君。他宁可相信他的敌人正在与他玩一场假装的救援游戏，然后就会作出解释……而这个游戏实在是太残酷了。领袖又开始颤抖，光镜紧闭着，充满了恐惧。

无论我说什么他都不会相信的，威震天的火种沉了下去。这根本不可能。在有限的时间内，我没有任何办法说服他相信我的好意。他此前关于作为一个救援者帮助领袖，并把他当作客人接待的设想在他们共同面临的更大现实前崩塌了。

我还有一个周期的时间，之后他必须回到他的世界。这段时间是要为他做好准备，帮他恢复一些对抗能力，使他有机会在返回时保持自由。

领袖在平静一些之后终于打开了光镜，并且害怕地抬头看着他。他的光镜非常惨淡，看起来根本无法运转。威震天知道他不能把领袖送回塞伯坦。

我应该把他送去地球，塞伯坦并不安全。至少地球有能源，也许还有一些幸存的汽车人。

威震天把注意力集中在面前的俘虏身上，当意识到自己这会儿一直盯着领袖的时候，他不自在地动了动重心。

当看到他的施虐者面甲上变换着那些复杂的想法和情绪时，领袖仍然是一副惊恐的表情。他盯着威震天，显然正试图发现暴君芯中可怕计划的某些暗示。

“做你想做的事。”领袖重复道，低沉的声音饱含被摧残的痛苦。

就这样吧。威震天不安地作了决定。这段时间里我不能把他锁起来，他太虚弱了，无法照料自己，而我不能让其他人牵涉进来。这句话大概是今天我能从他这里听到的，最接近同意的表示了。不管怎样，先把这件事完成吧。

我正在做正确的事，威震天坚定地提醒自己，伸手抓住领袖的胳膊。他轻轻地将惊恐的俘虏拉起来。这是一个救援。我正在帮助他。我正在做正确的事。

那为什么他觉得自己像个怪物呢？

这个接触把他带回到和领袖的电磁场连接中，威震天又一次颤抖起来。领袖的感觉干扰到了他，黑暗的情绪变成他自己的。它们深邃而真实……并非出于他自身，却冲刷过他的神经网络，扰乱了他的火种。

他们肯定存在某些能够更好地保护自己的东西……某种我没有的东西。他实在不能理解这种磁场为什么应该存在。也许跟那些奇怪的端口有关……

正在此时，领袖终于像他的劫持者一样意识到了些什么。他奇怪地盯着对方，“为什么我不能……感觉到你？”

威震天回头看着他，摇头说，“我没有……不管你们把那个叫做什么。”

“你说谎。”领袖退后，“你用某种方法抑制了它。你知道不这么做我就会看到真相。”

威震天没有费芯回答，反正那毫无意义。在把领袖推向淋浴间时，他竭尽全力忽略对方磁场中涌来的巨大恐惧。

领袖挣扎后退，不想进入那个狭小的房间。但威震天施加了一点温和的力量，拉住一瘸一拐的金刚向前走。他的客人没有选择，步履蹒跚地跟随着。

“来吧，让我们把你清理干净。”威震天说，试图让自己听起来令人鼓舞。然而他畏缩了，仅仅是他发声器的声音就给领袖造成了恐惧，这从他周围的能量场中清晰地展现出来。显然领袖担芯着来自他发声器中的每一个字符，寻找随后会发生什么的暗示。

威震天意识到最好保持沉默，并抓紧时间。对他们两个而言，接触得越少，感觉会更好些。

进到淋浴间里，他试图放开领袖，不想要触碰他，分享他的情绪状态，但是另一个金刚几乎站不住。过了一会儿，当领袖摇晃着，最后还是靠到威震天身上时，那种无助的恐惧感又回来了。

另一个我肯定能从中体会到自己对领袖的伤害程度，能感觉到攻击时的每一个情绪，并且享受它们。当领袖突然抓住他时，威震天伸手格挡，被火种里喷涌出的一股令人困惑的自我厌恶所纠缠。

领袖沉重地倚靠着他，这种触觉……太亲密了。

接触带来的灼热焦虑蔓延到威震天的机体上。他讨厌被触碰，但却强迫自己忽略了这种感觉。这和我无关，他用力提醒自己。

威震天打开淋浴，把清洁剂加热到一个合适的温度。他开始清洁领袖，用钢丝刷擦洗满是干涸污迹的装甲，同时让自己的机体尽可能地远离对方。

领袖显然也十分厌恶接触，并在擦洗时不断畏缩皱眉。然而威震天还是可以从电磁场闪烁的轻松中确认，冲洗着装甲的温热液体让他感觉舒适。那股浓烈的铜味逐渐消失。

过了好一会儿，威震天看到领袖磨了磨牙，状态稍好了些，某种决心从电磁场中一闪而过。

“昨天，”领袖低声说，“你命令我……”他满脸沮丧，无法完成这个句子。但突然伸手围住威震天，把后者吓了一跳。领袖靠得更近，让自己贴向威震天。咔嗒一声，威震天的髋部装甲感到了某种柔顺的触感。

威震天惊愕地在这个正面全接触中僵住了。

“我……拒绝了。但……如果我愿意满足你的要求，”领袖虚弱地问道，“你能同意释放一些奴隶吗？”他的话听起来很顺从，但电磁场却因为耻辱和厌恶而抽痛。

威震天震惊地盯着另一个金刚，火种又一次抽痛。但他同样感到惊讶，这个瞬间刻入了他的处理器中：擎天柱在深深的绝望之中伸手乞求，不是为了拯救自己……而是试图帮助别人。

威震天想说，看看他对你做的那些，这样不值得。

他刚打算开口，但却惊恐地冻结了，领袖向前倾身……吻上了他的嘴。这个表情对他来说是陌生而奇怪的。又闻到铜味了，另一个威震天的对接液味道从那张贴着他的嘴中汹涌而来，现在他可以在自己的嘴唇上尝到它。

呕！

极度震惊的威震天被贴上他的那张破损嘴唇噎住了。他没有那种可以分享情绪状态的电磁场，没有可以展开的装甲，所以领袖无法意识到在这个亲密接触中贯穿威震天机体的强烈恐惧。他的油箱翻滚着，差点吐到领袖嘴里，只能一边发抖，一边小心地伸手推开另一个金刚。当他和另一个机体分开时，威震天喘息着，手指痛苦地蜷起。

看着威震天打断这个吻，领袖面甲上的神情混合着失望和全然的解脱。

“我没有……”威震天咳了一声，发声器沙哑得像布满静电。他终于找回足够的控制，能够稳定说话，“在我这个宇宙中的塞伯坦人不以这种方式对接。我们没有那些部件。”

领袖疑惑地看着他。

“我有个更好的计划。”威震天坚定地说，虽然他的油箱还在翻滚，“保持平静，让我把你清理干净。在一个周期内，我会让你回到地球上的汽车人中。一旦恢复体能，你就可以回到你的塞伯坦，释放那些被奴役的部属。”

领袖仍然是充满怀疑地怒视着他。

威震天小心地从两边移开领袖的手臂，退后一步，在他们的机体间保持了距离。他的四肢再次颤抖，但还是强迫自己继续进行擦洗另一个金刚的任务。不幸的是，领袖接口处的装甲敞开着，他无法阻止光镜在诡异好奇心地驱使下落到暴露的阀门上。

威震天立刻就后悔了。

视频和照片已经够糟的，但亲眼看到一切就更糟了。当他发现粉色液体正在渗漏出来的时候，他第二次张皇失措地咽下一口气。

又一阵浓烈的铜味飘了过来，他饱受折磨的油箱终于放弃了自控。

油箱里的东西涌出嘴巴，混合着傻瓜能量全都吐到墙上，顺着地板流进了地漏。他咳嗽哽咽，直到痉挛过去，才缓缓伸直。

钝痛的感觉又来了，领袖再次憎恨地怒视着他。

“这是你自己的脏东西。”领袖咕哝着，同时尽力不去看那些几乎每一个清醒时刻都会洒在他机体上的对接液。对方的举动激怒了他。

威震天没有回应，只是取下淋浴喷头，无言地递给对方，然后默默继续他的任务。他不停地擦洗着，不知道该说些什么，也没有什么是他可以说的。

领袖需要他的汽车人。我会尽快让你回到他们身边。从这里只能得到一些急需的救助，以及自由。

威震天看到领袖嘴角上的粘稠物，牙齿间的粉色液体。他看到领袖冲洗时手在颤抖，装甲也在颤抖。

别自以为是了。威震天对自己发抖的机体说。他抓起一个较小的刷子，完成这个，然后你可以给他些燃料，让他充电。完成这个，然后他可以不那么悲惨。他把一些牙齿清洁剂挤到小刷子上，递给领袖，做了个让他清洁嘴的手势。接着，威震天移动到领袖背后，开始拼命擦洗他的背甲。

就快结束了……

领袖犹豫了一下，随着一声轻柔放松的呜咽，开始疯狂地刷他的嘴。当他冲洗的时候，刷子从颤抖的手中滑落，而他伸手想要取回它。

“不，不要。”威震天的脸恶芯地扭曲着。地板上都是……“我再给你拿一个，地板太脏了。”他伸出手，不假思索地拍了拍俘虏的肩膀，试图安慰。

领袖长吸了一口气，慢慢转过身来盯着他，他的手用力紧握着。

仇恨又来了。

沾染着粉色的牙齿清洁剂泡沫滴落在领袖的下巴上。

“你……”他嘶声说。

一种独特的声音……像是破裂电缆的弦音……理智绷断的声音。威震天几乎可以看到狂怒取得了控制。领袖的光镜变得疯狂，他发起了攻击，攥紧拳头尽他所能地捶打着。

对威震天而言，幸运的是，即使目前这种单薄装甲和傻瓜能量削弱了他的状态，领袖也不能真的伤到他。但疯狂的愤怒确实给了领袖一些力量，他蹒跚向前，用拳猛击威震天的面甲。后者几乎感觉不到打击的力度，但领袖不断攻击。

领袖失去了理智。

但是每一次打击都让威震天从对方那里感到一阵闪烁的情绪，他发现让领袖打他是有用的。狂怒和决心正在替代围绕着这个金刚的麻木惊恐。

他需要这个，当另一个虚弱的击打落下，威震天意识到这一点。他需要维护自己，需要记起保卫自己的感觉。

所以威震天继续让他攻击。

拳头不断落下，在他的面甲上，机体上，他承受着它们……甚至感到宽慰。这证明领袖仍然保留了一些战斗意志。他明白这种痛苦的表情，完全习惯于这种互动，这是他真正可以帮上的事。

又一个来自领袖的摇摇晃晃的打击让他更加欢欣鼓舞。领袖只是被打倒了，但没有被打碎。

有那么一会儿，当威震天让发狂的俘虏把他赶出淋浴间，被那些拳打脚踢追打着，在舱室里乱跑时，他觉得自己看到天花板上的通风罩移动了，但是快速地看了看之后，他相信那只是他的想象。除了抬起手臂来保护面甲外，他什么也没做。另外，他也没去看领袖，不想让对方感到任何威胁。

威震天不能确定这个温和的殴打持续了多长时间，但当领袖走不动时，他靠墙蜷缩了一会儿。终于，领袖的狂躁力量发泄了出来，他筋疲力尽地向后倒去，背甲砸到地板上，在疲惫中躺着发抖。

威震天站了起来，慢慢走过去。他在领袖边上站了很长一段时间，殴打让他机体略有些摇晃，但主要是因为情绪转移。

“感觉好点了？”

“我不相信你。”领袖低声说。

“我知道。”威震天冷静地说，早就已经接受了这个现实，“它不会改变任何事。但我希望你能感觉好些。”

威震天心不在焉地擦了擦嘴，意外地看到手上沾了机油。他低头惊讶地发现整个机体上都是小伤口，机油都流成了一条小河，溅落到地板上。

领袖也盯着威震天脚旁的小水坑，表情有些扭曲，来自对方发声器中的友善话语被这些机油所证明。

威震天并没有注意到这些，他的光镜里意外地沾上了机油，他擦了擦它们，无视了那些损伤。它们并不严重……会自己愈合，他并不担心这个。

他弯下腰，把疲惫的机体扶起来，放到铺位上，尽力忽视碰到另一个金刚时，那些旋风般淹没他的情绪波动。这些超过了他的应付能力，所以他不再去管了。他接受了那些情绪，让它们像水一样落在他身上。而这种联系断开时，他感到无比放松。

但是这种宽慰感很快就消失了。领袖的光镜盯着天花板，并在咔嗒声中打开了他的接口面板。威震天皱起了眉头。

领袖的手紧握着，表情……很奇怪。

“不要。”威震天不寒而栗地说，“关上它。不会有那种事的。”目睹暴露的对接端口又一次让他深受困扰。这令他毛骨悚然，它们已经与难以置信的虐待和暴行联系在一起，永远刻入了他的处理器。

领袖没有服从命令或有任何其他动作，只是把光镜聚焦在他身上，等待着。

威震天看不懂领袖面甲上纷乱的表情，但他确实明白冰蓝色光镜的闪烁代表着什么：领袖的能量水平极低。

威震天在裸露的端口前关闭了光镜，花了一点时间让翻滚的油箱冷却下来。它威胁着要吐出最后一些傻瓜能量，这种它早就不能忍受的食物。糟糕的气味混合着强烈的恶芯，这时候居然还能有东西留在他的油箱里，简直是个奇迹。

这与我无关！自这个周期开始以来，威震天第无数次在芯里对自己大喊。镇定下来！他振作起来，打开光镜，惊讶地看到领袖正以一种激烈的表情盯着他。

令人不安的端口仍然暴露着。领袖不安地咬紧牙关，在短促的呼吸声中审视着他。

威震天站稳脚跟，打算开口命令领袖看在普神份上关上那个。突然一个灵感闪过，他从子空间里拿出一个急救包，翻找了一会儿，从包里拉出一块薄毯。他仔细地把它铺在领袖机体的中间，完全覆盖住腹部格栅，并牢牢将薄毯的两端塞好，挡住了那些饱受虐待的端口。

领袖的视线低头移向薄毯，然后又转了回来，动作非常犹豫。他慢慢松开牙关，表情软化了一点，然后悄悄地伸出手摸着薄毯边缘，颤抖的手指蜷缩着紧紧握住薄毯。他的光镜仍然闪烁着，提醒威震天他迫切需要燃料。

威震天从子空间中掏出几个能量块，小心地递给领袖。他的客人看起来很惊讶，接着他倾斜头雕靠向能量块，并张开了嘴，显然是希望对方喂他。威震天畏缩了，但最后还是提供了帮助，领袖闭着光镜吞下了燃料。

当尝到中等强度的燃料时，领袖打开了光镜。味道很甜，他已经很久没有摄入这种强度的东西了。他的表情变得紧张起来，油箱对此有些不适应。过了一会儿，他把头靠到床边，把燃料吐了出来。他盯着那一团糟，脸上挂着悲惨的神情。

威震天知道领袖在担心这个。他的火种感到疼痛，更加明白另一个威震天是多么恶毒。【猜测G1威可能曾经让柱子把吐出来的东西重新……】“别担心。”他坚定地说，并递给领袖更多的能量块。在他后面，一块墙板打开，小小的清洁机移动到洒落液体处开始清扫。

领袖稍微放松了一下，无言地接受了这个状况。他还在用那种奇怪的表情看着威震天。这一次他毫不犹豫地咽下了燃料。但是片刻之后他又吐了。

更多燃料，再次冲洗，并重复。

最后领袖终于能够咽下燃料。当能量流入他匮乏的机体中，他的光镜燃烧得更为明亮。

接着，威震天把能量块递给领袖让他自己摄取。有了些力气的他拿过能量块狼吞虎咽起来，那种不顾一切的样子只有真正饿过的才知道。威震天退开几步，翻遍子空间，迅速掏出那些船上供应的硬油块，摆到领袖伸手可及的范围。【寻光号上的那种零食能量块，在电影之夜的画面中出现过】

喜庆的托盘里装满了半固态以及稍微调过味的能量块。从燃料的浓度判断，他肯定这些都是背离记定制的。作为小零食的淡味燃料可以刺激食欲，有利于招揽生意，但它们的确非常适合领袖饱受虐待的油箱。

这些小食物对领袖更有用。

领袖在这个可爱的小型宴席前瞪大了光镜。过了一会儿，他开始吃起来，双手充满期待地颤抖着。他太饿了，不再顾及礼仪小口小口地吃。随着油箱的充盈，满足感渐渐出现在他的面甲上。

威震天没有注意到这些，而是忙着在子空间里翻找，最后终于找到了他要的东西，一把小小的切割工具。他坐到领袖旁边，启动了这个小激光焊机。他慢慢靠近，以免惊吓到客人，然后开始切割领袖脚上的镣铐。

当他工作时，领袖盯着他，在疼痛中畏缩。当紧扣的镣铐脱落时，他松了一口气。威震天挪到他的手边。领袖挪动着自己重获自由的双脚，握紧了拳头，光镜愈加明亮。

“静下来，别动。”威震天低声说，专注于自己的工作。“尽量不要烫到你。”

右腕上的手铐脱落了。

“我不明白。”领袖在咽下另一口能量糖果后向他咕哝了一句，他柔和的话语被口中的食物弄得含糊不清，“如果这是个诡计，你做得实在太好了。”

“信不信随你，领袖。事实不会改变。”威震天说，“从现在开始8个塞时后，我们会回到你的维度，你最好利用这段时间休息。”

领袖还没有停口，显然仍然在享受着舌尖上各种不同能量块的味道。他的油箱满了，光镜开始耷拉下来。

他确实需要充电。

威震天站起来，走到充电床的另一边，脚重重地落到被丢弃的项圈上，打破了舱室里的安静。他踩住它，狠狠地用脚碾碎，彻底毁了这东西，接着他又走向另一个镣铐。

在领袖的光镜中出现了某种疑惑的阴霾，但他的机体在那个时候决定进入强制充电。他的光镜关闭，陷入昏睡，头雕垂了下来。

威震天看着他在一阵放松中屈从于睡眠的需求。这一天太艰难了。他以前从未感受到过这样的疲惫、震惊和焦虑。在领袖断断续续的睡眠中，他开始处理电击项圈，切断了它。

~*~

礼貌的敲门声把威震天从他自己的轻度充电中唤醒。

1个塞时前，他已经把所有束缚都从领袖机体上去除了。他放松地脱离了领袖难以忍受的电磁场范围，现在正躺在地板上，靠着最远的那面墙，火种在那些黑暗、飘忽的情绪中缓慢旋转。他的光镜转向充电床，确认领袖在自己的视线范围内。幸运的是，客人仍然在铺位上，到目前为止并没有给他带来任何进一步的麻烦。

礼貌的敲门声又来了。他立即认出了那个明显的特征——教科书式的礼貌，三击请求。

他迅速站起来，很高兴看到领袖仍然睡着。小心地用自己挡住身后沉睡的金刚，他把门开了一条勉强能迎接来访者的缝。

通天晓看起来很别扭，并直奔主题。就威震天而言，这是他的诸多优点之一。“不好意思打扰你，舰长。但补天士命令我……你还好吗？”通天晓盯着他，被威震天的机体状况吓了一跳。

威震天低头发现自己机体上还干结着此前领袖攻击造成的机油渗出，他畏缩了一下，还好这些都是他自己的。“唔唔，”他咕哝着，“很好，谢谢。”

通天晓看起来不太确信，“发生了什么？根据条例，我要求提交一份报告，关于任何不明原因的严重损害——”

“我从主能量轴管那儿的维修井上摔了下来。”威震天满不在乎地说，“这些小小的划痕完全不严重。”

“你从楼梯上掉下来了？”

“非常不幸，撞到了下坡的每一格阶梯。”

“但——”

“通天晓，”威震天礼貌地打断了对方，“别问了。现在，有什么事吗？”

通天晓的嘴张开了好一会儿，然后顺从地闭上了。他吸了口气，稳住自己，重新开始，“补天士命令我护送你下到主货舱。发生了……一个小事故。”

“事故？”威震天警惕地问道，没有从门上移动一微米。通天晓猛烈抽搐的嘴角表明，这个要求并不完全符合汽车人条例和规范。于是威震天站稳双脚，怀疑地眯起了光镜。今晚他可没心情对付联合舰长的恶作剧。

“告诉补天士，”威震天坚定地命令，“我已经换班了，除非寻光号处于严重的危险之中……我的意思是指迫在眉睫的毁灭……他将负责处理这艘可悲的船上正在发生的任何疯狂事件。”

威震天意有所指地低头看着自己，“我不舒服。”

谢天谢地，通天晓决定不为难他，“算你走运吧。”他退后一步，挫败地呻吟了一声。

“到底发生了什么？”

“一群有感知的、色彩斑斓的外星马刚刚出现在船舱里，显然是由于某种能量事故。”

“能量事故？”

“这个翻译不准确。我们在术语上碰到些麻烦。这个词一直以来的通用翻译是‘魔法’。”

“魔法。”威震天平板地重复了一遍。你是在开玩笑吗？

通天晓点了点头，捏着自己的鼻梁。我也希望如此。

“感知器试图取得些样本进行分析。他说，此类能量似乎完全不在科学范畴内。”通天晓的腕部通讯器响了，他皱眉瞥了一眼发件人ID，然后忽略了它。“他积极得忘乎所以了。”

“我想也是。”

“幸运的是，据我所知，外星物种显得非常友好，但显然他们需要援助才能回到……他们来的地方。”

“援助？”

“所有人都在货舱里。据其领导者所说，他们使用的能量需要一连串有序的音调和声音，依据统一性和连续性，与韵律动作相结合，在时间关联中排列在一起以产生……神奇的……结构……从而……”

通天晓磕巴着说不下去了。

“换句话说，”威震天接上了他的话，“每个人都下到货舱里，让自己像傻瓜一样唱歌跳舞，而亲爱的补天士打算让我参与其中。”

大副一贯刻板的面甲上出现的绝望表情证实了他的怀疑，“他们的领导者名字是‘紫悦公主’。”通天晓下意识地板起脸说。他手腕上的通讯器坚持不懈地再次发起呼叫。【Princess Twilight Sparkle，彩虹小马梗。。。】

哦，不。

威震天坚决地摇摇头，“现在是补天士的班次——”

“我知道。他试图授权使用诡计和武力胁迫你下去。录制设备显然已经布置好了。捷径（Crosscut）希望在他的下一个作品中包含由此产生的舞蹈编号。”通天晓把头盔放在手中，对这事充满了恐慌，“我正在当班，外交条例要求我出席。补天士已经命令我参加。”

对于另一个金刚的窘迫，威震天稍稍扬起了嘴角，“向你表达我最诚挚的哀悼。”他嘀咕道，没有玩笑，他就是这个意思。录制设备意味着通天晓之后的生活都将受制于此。让这个宇宙的擎天柱看到他参与此种蠢事的想法让威震天颤抖起来。炉渣的他绝不能在货舱周围的任何地方出现。

燃烧，热烈的死亡都比这要好。

一阵突如其来的闪烁伴随着声音、色彩和光芒，走廊上开始下起色彩鲜艳的，由各种形式的植物生殖器官组成的花茎雨。

威震天小心地眯起眼看着落下的绿色植物，“通天晓……这是下花雨了？”

“显然。”

“呃，”威震天嘟囔着，神智检查无误，“只是确认一下。”

威震天摇摇头，看着芬芳悦目的有机绿色植物出现在天花板附近，然后落到过道的地板上。走廊里迅速充满了色彩鲜艳的花朵，保养机器人从墙上的槽口里涌出，在滑行到那一团混乱前时突然停下了，并立刻陷入某种歇斯底里的状态。

“哦，我肯定会静候此事收场。”

通天晓羡慕地看了他一眼，“真希望我能说同样的话。”随即他手腕上的通讯装置就响了，紧急通讯的声音冲出线路。

“老通！”补天士兴奋异常的声调迸了出来。与此相伴的背景音是一场正在进行中的狂欢派对，以及高亢女声的欢唱。“你在哪？找到老威了吗？快点来！我们在跳康加舞！”

通天晓用一个小小的惊恐嗓音打断了通讯，“你有完全充能的爆破枪吗？”他绝望地问道。

威震天皱起了眉头，“我有。但你不是说他们是和平的吗？”他看了看大副的表情，顿然明白了对方的意思。然后，他同情地拔出武器，“稍等，我检查一下……”

他检查了一下设置，然后迅速地向对方的脚开了一枪，“普神！非常抱歉，枪出故障了。你需要我扶你去医务室吗？”

请不要让我陪你去医务室。威震天在语调里暗示。

“没这个必要。”通天晓说，甚至在他一瘸一拐走出过道时，也掩藏不住发声器中流露的轻松感。

“把武器意外走火的文书发给我，”威震天在他背后说，“明天我会填好给你。”

通天晓做了个粗略的手势，类似于竖起大拇指，并点开通讯装置告诉补天士这个“坏”消息。这是糟糕的方式，但威震天看出这是有预期的。通天晓很可能已经为此练习了好几个周期。

“补天士，这里是通天……是的，我听到你说……不，他不来了……从维修井摔下来……我自己出了点事故……抱歉……正在去医务室的路上……很严重……”

通天晓放芯的声音越来越轻，直至他蹒跚着走过转角，走出听力范围。

威震天满意地关上了门。

~*~

快速冲了一下淋浴洗去机体上的机油后，威震天决定再试着休息一会儿。他坐到地板上，靠着墙迷迷糊糊睡着了，但手掌急切拍击扳动门锁的声音把他从断断续续地充电中拉了回来。

在他睡着后，领袖爬了起来，疯狂地试图逃出门外。完全可以理解——但不可接受——威震天叹着气站了起来。当他走近时，领袖冻结在原地，惊恐万分。

“放松。”威震天双手伸开，对那个吓坏了的金刚低声说。

领袖的装甲在他接近时微微展开。

真是富有表现力。威震天想。他可以将此视作一种恳求。他没有采取任何威胁性的举动，只是把另一个金刚抱起来，放回充电床。走了一半的时候，他感觉到手指下的装甲放松了，领袖在这双友善的手中平静了下来。

威震天把他放下，拿过被丢开的薄毯。

领袖躺在他被轻轻放下的地方，盯着威震天再次用薄毯盖住他仍然裸露的部件，然后迅速地挪开了，重新坐起来，背靠在墙上。

“不会把你绑起来的。”威震天小声说，头盔碰到墙面，“可你要留在铺位上休息，直到离开的时候。”

领袖难过地躺回床铺。当威震天听到另一个金刚合上接口面板并保持安静时，他松了一口气。接着，他查看了内置时钟，叹了口气。

装置还需要充电6个塞时才有足够能量支持一次往返的跨纬度跳跃。他又叹了口气，坐了下来。6个塞时之后，这次救援才算真正完成，他才能回到标准的寻光号精神病院中，而那种疯狂现在对他来说似乎已经显得相当正常了。

他考虑去检查一下花雨是否已经停了，但改变了主意，不打算开门，给领袖造成任何想法。“6个塞时。”威震天转而向他不幸的客人解释道，“到时我们就离开。”

“回到你的套房。”领袖闷声闷气地说。

“不是。”威震天坚决地回答，但没有详细说明。

等看到地球他就会明白自己已经获救了。寻光号是真实的，而不是某种病态的游戏。我不是异纬度威震天那种彻底的怪物。这一切将是值得的。

这已经值得了。从最后那些视频中看，领袖就快死了。他确定领袖无法再坚持多久了。但这次救援不仅仅是拯救领袖。它在某种程度上是救赎他自己，向自己证明。这次救援是他对视频所展示的那种残忍卑劣的拒绝。

我不是一个怪物！

一开始，威震天曾经想要面对处理器中燃烧的画面咆哮出自己的真相。他本想帮助领袖重新站起来，使他恢复神智。但今天他还没有做好准备，他还没有准备好在另一个金刚的光镜中留下一个怪物形象，尽管他明白……这仍然让他感到疼痛。

值得庆幸的是，他们正在接近这个似乎无休止的周期终点……而现在，威震天只是想尽快把这个恶梦从处理器中赶走。他想要忘记，忘掉有关这个可怕一天的所有。特别是领袖现在不知哪里还在散发出的那种粉色液体的味道。

领袖已经安定了下来，但他的光镜没有关闭。相反，他的手指握紧又松开，火种和思想在交战。

他的内芯尝试着重新燃起希望，尽可能地尝试，他无法平息它。

~*~

威震天几乎重新进入充电状态时，一阵脚步声将他彻底惊醒。

别……威震天呻吟着。看在普神份上，领袖……回去充电。

但他没有。

相反，领袖摇晃的脚步声向他接近，他的身形出现在威震天的上方，靠墙站住。威震天慢慢打开光镜，抬头看向那个焦虑地向下瞪视着他的金刚。

威震天带着恳求的暗示朝充电床歪了歪头，回去睡觉。

领袖只是继续瞪着他。苍白的蓝色光镜长时间地审视着对方，仔细探查着疲惫的红色光镜，想从中找到任何银色暴君的痕迹。完全没有。最终，他在威震天旁边坐下，背甲顺着墙壁滑下，发出一阵刮擦声。

他仍然处于舒适的薄毯和安全的承诺中。

“2个塞时，领袖。”威震天关闭了光镜，嘀咕着，不想扶他或以任何方式触碰对方，“你看上去很糟。去躺下休息吧。“

领袖默默地摇头。

今晚是没法再睡了。这究竟是一次救援还是一场令人恐惧的残酷游戏，他正悬在两者之间，此时要求他去充电是不可能的。对于自由的希望缓缓聚起，在他的芯中翻滚，同时也恐惧着这看似真实的机会只不过是威震天玩弄的一个卑鄙花招。

如果这是一场游戏，这个虚假救援将是迄今为止最坏的一次了。

但领袖紧紧抓住希望以对抗恐惧，他伸出手，触碰另一个金刚，手指描摹着劫持者/救援者的银色装甲。无法感受到那个金刚，难以捉摸对方的情绪，这让他既安慰又焦虑。但这也意味着他不像银色暴君。他的表情也不同，没有染满恶意和仇恨。

之前领袖感觉到的每一个接触都是冷静和中立的，在温和平淡中，他的劫持者成为一个可以依靠的温暖机体，一个迫切需要的慰藉之源。

威震天在领袖电磁场脉冲传递的情绪中畏缩了，愤怒、恐惧、孤独，以及另一个金刚在各种错综复杂的炽热情绪中对于希望的小小试探。而他无法处理那么多。

既然没有任何暴力……或其他……发生，我就不介意。威震天试图告诉自己。显然事实并非如此，领袖挪近了，而他确实介意。这早就远远超出了他对于接触的容忍限度，而构成他掌控耐性的那根线已经趋于崩溃了。然后，领袖悄悄靠近并压向他，最终威震天受不了了。

威震天坐直了，伸手扶住领袖，挫败地磨着牙，打算把他扶起来，“你需要躺回床上，休息——”

当威震天再次温和地扶起他，领袖几乎立即放松了下来，仿佛等着对方把他放回床上。但他没有安静地让自己被抱起，而是在威震天臂弯中转过身，伸手紧紧地抱住了对方。

在领袖狂乱地抱住他时，威震天发现自己失去平衡，撞到了背甲，他竭尽全力才避免了换气过度。

这是一种深度创伤的表现，威震天在感受另一个金刚旋风般的情绪时意识到这一点。他彻底惊慌失措，不知道该怎么办。荣格肯定知道，但他不能把芯理医生找来，甚至不能征求意见。

甚至不知道他该说什么？

我从平行宇宙另一个自己的性奴役中救了领袖。我把他关在舱室里一个周期，直到我可以送他回去，但现在他正试图拥抱我……怎么回应才好？

哦，那么说根本不行。

绝对不行。

于是威震天做了唯一他觉得自己可以做到的事，那就是让自己慢慢后退，直到背靠墙站住。然后保持沉默，让领袖像一个要淹死在熔炉里的金刚那样紧紧抱住他。

显然这已经足够了，因为他周围的情绪旋风缓慢而确实地平静下来，漫长的几个塞分后，领袖放松下来进入充电状态。

威震天仍然在努力让火种和机体平静下来，他发现自己在试图淡化所发生的事情时有些精神恍惚。一阵非常柔和的声音把他拉了回来。当意识到领袖把头雕埋在他的脖子和肩膀之间，开始默默哭泣时，他犹豫了一下。

非常安静，但低沉的声音和颤抖就在那里。

这个周期里他第一百次畏缩了。他犹豫着，想知道自己是应该做还是说些什么，但最后还是镇定下来，决定假装没有听到这些令人心酸的低泣声。

但是他的火种听到了每一个小小的声音，它们痛苦地盘桓在他体内。威震天缓慢地举起手臂，轻轻圈住领袖。哭泣又持续了一段时间，然而每一次轻微的颤抖，一点点滴下剥落的痛苦，都给领袖的火种带来了一线光明。

~*~

这个周期终于接近尾声。

威震天把手放在领袖背甲上，轻轻摇了摇，弄醒对方。领袖惊讶地醒了过来，发现自己之前又进入充电状态了。

“时间到了。”威震天说，简直不能控制发声器中的宽慰，“来吧，让我们把你送回汽车人那里。”

他试了好几次才让领袖放开他，在数个安慰和保证后他终于能够把自己拉开。领袖待在原地，已经能够自己站立，但对移动充满忧虑。

威震天迅速把篷布从角落里捡起来，铺到地板上，转向领袖做了个躺上去的手势。

领袖忧虑地盯着脚边的篷布，“为什么？”

“必须如此。”威震天抱歉地说道。

领袖没有回答。

威震天不再多说，而是伸手握住领袖的胳膊，小心地将对方拉向自己。他迅速用篷布把领袖重新裹起来，以便完成穿过寻光号，返回机舱，回到他那个平行宇宙的行程。

在包裹领袖的时候，威震天难免又碰到那些破损的装甲，他再次感受到了另一个金刚的情绪。领袖强烈的恐惧又回来了，在电磁场中翻滚，不安而沮丧。这是一个暴露真相的时刻。当毯子从脚下抽走，残酷将重现。

威震天可以理解这种恐惧。就快好了，他一边想一边把另一个金刚重新扛到肩上，对我们俩来说都快结束了。

现在正是夜间，他准备迅速行动。

他离开舱室，快捷地走过寻光号的走廊。他走得很快，想尽早把领袖送回地球，返回汽车人中。正当他思绪翻腾的时候，俘虏在他肩膀上扭动，想要更舒服些。他没敢命令肩上的金刚保持别动，以免大厅里有好管闲事的船员。

威震天只是加快了脚步，并感谢今晚的走廊空无一人。

几乎没有。

“当心，先生！”挡板总是那么友善的声音疯狂地发出警告。

他惊讶地发现，挡板踩着他的悬浮滑板从一个侧廊里飞快地急转过来。这个小型金刚为了避免冲撞到联合舰长，误判了转角方向，最终撞到了墙上。

挡板唰地站了起来，护目镜惊慌地闪烁着。他伸手抓住悬浮滑板，“对不起，舰长。”他抬头对威震天说，“我没看见你！”

前一刻还闪着欢快光芒的护目镜，在看到舰长严厉的红色光镜后，就暗淡了下来。

威震天转身跨了一步，眯起光镜看着墙上的凹痕，装出不高兴的样子，希望能吓跑那个小金刚。他很满意地看到对方局促不安的样子，但挡板并没有像补天士会做的那样跑开。

“对不起，先生。”挡板重复到，对此感到尴尬，“现在走廊已经空了，所以我在练习。”他举起装饰华丽的悬浮滑板，紧张地笑了起来。

“明白了。”威震天思考了一下，说道，“那么……继续吧。”

挡板看着联合舰长准备走开，觉得有必要说点什么。他是一个敏感的小金刚，对其他金刚是否安好嗅觉灵敏，而现在他感觉到那个要走开的金刚不太好。

“你要去哪里？”挡板在后面喊道，“需要帮忙吗？”

正在此时，威震天听到领袖从篷布里发出嘟哝声。他立刻挺起背，紧紧压住肩上的包裹，让引擎发出警示的轰鸣声，同时又竭尽全力想要让自己看起来不是意图威胁某个被篷布裹起来，在他肩上晃荡的金刚。【可怜的轮子威，又想警告又怕吓到领袖】

威震天转过身，冲着小型金刚抬起眉甲。如果他相信普神，现在就会祈祷领袖保持安静。只需要几声小小的求救哀哭，事情马上会变得非常非常糟糕。

谢天谢地，领袖选择遵守这个不言而喻的命令，并保持了沉默。就快到了，他绝望地想着那个又开始在篷布里扭动的可怜家伙。

他们俩都非常接近自由了。

挡板，走开！

“我正打算把这些配件送到机舱去，”威震天流利地说谎，“感知器太忙了，没空自己搬。”他假装调整肩膀上的篷布包裹，但领袖很快又开始扭动，他不得不继续“调整”以掩饰这些动作，最后他只能从肩上取下包裹，把它挎在胳膊里。

“噢，好吧。”挡板开始慢慢走开，但他一直盯着篷布包裹。

“小心点。”威震天叮嘱道，小型金刚咕哝着表示同意。他边走边眯着眼睛。

挡板发誓，他看到包裹在动。

威震天放芯地看着他离开，再次加快步伐。当他快速走过通向机舱的最后一个通道时，被领袖一阵爆发式的情绪吓了一跳。

威震天意识对方可以调整电磁场，而领袖现在正在这样做。他探出电磁场连续冲击威震天。这个被绑住的金刚越来越难受，开始寻求安慰。

蔓延在他装甲上的电磁场和昨天晚上领袖突然抓住他时差不多，想要感受到他的情绪，对于无法感觉到施虐者的芯情不习惯。

威震天犹犹豫豫地用更舒适的姿势把对方抱进怀里，新娘抱的方式【bridal style】，而不是扛在肩上，隔着篷布稳稳地拍了拍领袖的后背。

“稳住。”他向另一个金刚低声说，“马上到家了。”

他感觉到领袖的放松，随即保持步伐向机舱走去，终于在没有更多麻烦的情况下回到了这里。他拉出藏着的小装置，从引擎上拔下。

装置闪烁着，已经充电完毕并准备好了。等我回到船上，就会把它直接扔进熔炉里。

他目前热衷于藏匿每一点技术，以及任何他可以触及的与不确定未来有关的东西，并倾向于保持开放心态【应该是影射威震天藏起开路先锋的手，为自己可能的未来预留更多的后路】。但感知器是有道理的，他不想让另一个自己有任何办法来到这个宇宙。

威震天调整了着陆点并激活装置。

领袖在他的背后扭动，熟悉的闪烁取代了现实，一切景象都变了。

~*~

威震天飞了很远一段路程。【轮子威能飞吗？大家无视这个BUG吧】

和煦的阳光照耀着他，郁郁葱葱的地球绿色植物在下面一闪而过。

……普神在上，他讨厌这个可怜的星球。

那些绿色有机植物和偶尔经过的人类让他厌恶。他最后一次到这个泥巴灾星上，就是在投降汽车人之前不久。他一心想要报复那些人类虫子，原因之一是早前他被他们一枪爆头打得半死不活，另外就是受不了擎天柱对他们的盲目信任。

在这里，他只有糟糕的回忆。

裹着篷布的领袖依偎在他手臂中，因为处于一个舒适的位置，很快从紧张中平静下来。威震天考虑将他从篷布中放出来，但他认为领袖已经重新进入了急需的充电状态。而且他确实也要加快进度，现在又回到了倒计时状态。

幸运的是，穿梭门已经将他们放在正确的大陆板块上，威震天离他的目的地并不远……相对而言。刚到这块大陆他就收到了塞伯坦人的信号，接下来追踪他们就十分简单了。

他怀疑过信号的来源，但最终确认的方向证实了他的结论。他根据剩余时间调整了自己的飞行速度，以免提前被自动拉回寻光号。怕时间来不及，他检查了内置时钟，为这个艰苦的救援终于临近尾声而松了口气。

篷布裹着领袖，为他挡住了寒风，使他完全放松地进入更深的睡眠状态。隔着塑料篷布就能感觉到他缓慢的排风。

很好，威震天小心地抱着包裹中的金刚，尽力保持飞行平稳。多休息一会儿，你需要这个。

迅速接近目的地了。 

追踪的塞伯坦信号变得越来越强烈，他一点也不惊讶这些信号把他带到了几百万年前方舟坠毁的那座山。他早就知道相关历史和地点了。一个周期前，当他在塞伯坦拯救领袖时，这些已经包含在他从数据枢纽中下载的信息中。

威震天的最后攻击粉碎了汽车人部队，导致了擎天柱的被俘，方舟遭到侵占。但似乎汽车人已经重新组织起来，并与地球结盟（在玛丽莎·菲尔伯恩指挥官率领地球防御军把霸天虎占领军逐出地球之后）。

威震天保持谨慎。他最不希望领袖被交到霸天虎手中……这将是不可想象的灾难。但他收到的频率应该是源自汽车人。

当最终接近信号来源时，他作为一个汽车人的频道就派上了用场。回响在内部通讯中的各种数据被代之以近距离信号。

当他们公共频道的信号噪音充斥音频接收器时，他感到一阵轻松。现在已经近得能够听到方舟的振动了，能够听到里面都是汽车人，焦急、忧虑的汽车人。方舟绝对是挤满了他们。他稍稍抓紧了领袖盘旋着，然后选择了一个和方舟有些距离的合适着陆点。

威震天知道最好不要靠得太近。

着陆点离坠毁的方舟很近，也足够安全。他很高兴地看到领袖在整个飞行过程中都保持舒适的睡眠状态。威震天尽可能小心地把领袖放到地上，然后轻轻地放出了包裹中破损的红蓝机体。

领袖在突如其来的变化中惊动。

狭窄、黑暗而又恐怖的房间消失了。取而代之的，是灿烂的阳光落在他身上，让那些被照射到的装甲变得温暖。绿色和不断生长之物的潮气轻触着他的鼻部传感器，一只小蜜蜂嗡嗡地从他一根天线上飞过。他眨了眨光镜，几乎不相信，然后光镜因为真相的揭晓而飞快睁大。

“地球……”领袖震惊地低语道。

威震天调整姿势站了起来，远远看向方舟，然后视线又回到仍然躺在地上的领袖身上。领袖蓝色的光镜在多彩阳光下闪烁……贪婪地看着阳光、暖风以及上方的蓝天。

威震天张开嘴，本打算说一些得意的话（因为旧习难改）：现在你看到了吗？明白了吗……但发声器中却没有声音。他意识到尽管是炎热的下午，，他的内芯却感到寒冷。

现在他想要的只是离开。

威震天拔出武器，向空中开了一枪。他已经足够接近方舟，里面的汽车人应该能注意到枪声，不会错过这个。

“起来了，领袖。你的汽车人正在来的路上。”威震天向他低声说。

领袖盯着他，慢慢地，非常慢地，彻底的理解展现在他的面甲上。不是花招，不是游戏。结束了。这一切……终于结束了。

威震天谨慎地退后一步，光镜锁定在远处的方舟上。很清楚对他来说这里并不比另一个宇宙中的铁堡更安全。知道领袖遭受了什么，那些汽车人会设法追上他，毫不犹豫的把他撕成碎片。傻瓜能量使他变得虚弱，甚至迷你金刚都能对付他。

领袖困难地坐了起来，但威震天并没有移向他，尽管他的第一反应是伸手帮助另一个金刚起来。这样做的时间已经过去了。

我做了我所要做的事，威震天满意地想。他很安全，我完成了。

当领袖挣扎站起时，他又退后一步，给了对方更多的空间。远处尘土飞扬，好几个金刚掠过地平线。他们的轮胎急速旋转，地面单元引擎的嘹亮声音先于他们，向他的位置轰鸣而来。

威震天凝视着他们，虽然他没有认出其中任何一个，但他很高兴地确认他们肯定是汽车人。

擎天柱绝对认识他们，每一个，所有。他发出一声压抑的哽咽，蹒跚着向前走了几步。接着想起了身后的金刚。他侧过头，面甲上满是难以置信的惊愕。

“威震天……？”领袖低声说着，向他伸出手。

“去吧。”威震天后退着鼓励道，“你会好起来的。”他对着领袖微笑，一个彻底放松的真诚表情。他继续退后，变形，然后明智地逃走了。

“威震天……！”领袖虚弱地在后面叫着，“等等……我还没有……谢——”

但威震天没有听到他的声音。他成功地逃跑了，而那群兴奋的汽车人抵达领袖的位置，扑向他。横炮用一个过度热情的抱摔撞倒了摇晃的领袖，片刻之后领袖完全消失在一个兴高采烈的汽车人雪崩中。

“放开他！”一个强壮的红色汽车人冲入现场，把领袖身上那些欢快的金刚拖起来抛开。

铁皮，威震天在到达听力范围边缘时认出了他的声音。

机器恐龙甚至没有停下来。

当一个熟悉的红白金刚走入那个混乱场面，高声命令，威胁性地挥动扳手时，威震天启动了坦克模式的最高速度。他宽慰地看到救护车掌控了局面，确定领袖回到了可靠的手中让威震天的火种放芯不少。

与此同时，机器恐龙一声招呼都没有就冲过了领袖，一心想要赶上逃走的炉渣护送者，并试图喷火，满腔怒火的恐龙以为是那个卑鄙的怪物暴君。

在他身后加速的钢锁怒不可遏地咆哮，“我钢锁！粉碎！”

几秒钟后，当倒计时结束，威震天松了一口气。他恢复了金刚形态，闪烁的微光将他安然无恙地带回寻光号机舱。

任务完成。

威震天给了自己点时间，为顺利完成工作而得意一番，并发自火种地深深松了一口气。

过了一会儿，他离开机舱，走回自己的舱室。途中，收获了船员们警觉的侧目和厌恶的瞪视，以此作为英雄回归的欢迎。

完美。

……如果现在他的手可以停止颤抖。


	3. 好人难当

回到寻光号，威震天大步直奔舱室。火种仍在发出不安的脉冲，近乎疼痛地搅动着，但他忽略了这种不舒服的感觉。

安全进入房间后，他让一个小小的微笑出现在面甲上，想象当银色暴君发现领袖失踪时会有什么反应。你在我面前炫耀自己的残忍、狂妄和言过其实的可笑胜利。现在知道被你的恶毒怎么打脸了吗？

领袖已经自由了。相信下一次这两个不同戴天的死敌在战斗中相遇时，那个金刚不会再过分仁慈了。

威震天为挫败了另一个自己而感到一阵强烈的满足，尽管回忆起那黑暗的笑声仍然让他感到不安。

但银色暴君不大可能就此展开报复了，他回来后就直接把穿梭门装置扔进了熔炉。而且寻光号几个塞分前进行了跃迁，异纬度威震天无法再找到他们这个平行宇宙。

脚下的吱嘎声打断了他凯旋的微笑。威震天低头一看，被踩碎的东西吓了一跳。他眨了眨眼，认出了他扔在地上的项圈和皮带。

他瞪视了一会儿脚下的东西，缓缓伸手捡起它们。他翻看着手上的邪恶物品，它们是定制的，涡轮狐狸的皮和黑色金属花边。他的油箱晃起来，摇了摇头，把它们放入子空间稍后处理。

接下来，他摧毁了那个万恶的数据盘，并为从自己的宇宙中彻底清除了另一个威震天难以置信的残忍而感到十分满足。对他来说，这是一个宣泄情绪的时刻：将这个小圆盘压扁并碾成碎片。

然后，他花了几个小时用滚烫的液体擦洗自己。证据被冲走了，然而那些留在他记忆存储中的图像和视频却始终在处理器中播放。另一个威震天令人作呕的气味仍然残留在房间中，作为一个提醒，即使他不断尝试把领袖从脑海中删除。

之前一直忍受的肢体接触焦虑也拒绝离开他。奔涌在神经网络中的痛苦和焦躁严重地干扰着他的火种，在胸口产生奇怪的脉冲。他知道这与自己无关，但这个纠缠在他机体上的，从领袖电磁场中传来的憎恨、耻辱和痛苦已经变得如此强烈。

对自己无辜的认知并没有阻止他为此感到困惑和愧疚，他试图平静下来，但火种荒谬地滞留在这个问题上。他的大脑固执地重温过去那个周期的事件，不断忧虑细节问题。他推开这些回忆。

我已经完成了这……除了尽快忘记这一切其他没什么需要担心的。

~*~ 

当天晚上，机器狗回到舱室，但某种让人不快的东西隐藏在他光镜中。他疑心重重地嗅了很久，不喜欢空气中残留的味道。

“什么味道？”他嘶声问道。

“味道？”威震天同样警惕地看着他。他完全了解这种感觉，但没有回答这个问题。他的声调没有否认什么，更多的是作为一个反问。你觉得这里发生了什么？

机器狗吼了一声，认出这是威震天回避问题的语气。“闻起来像是领袖来过这里，”他坚持说，“我可以闻到领袖还有其他一些东西。闻起来很糟。这里发生了一些不好的事情。你闻起来……闻起来好像受伤了。”

“我很好，机器狗。”

但机器狗不接受这个说法，而且不打算放过。他敏锐的嗅觉像读书把威震天检查了一遍，相当不喜欢写在那里的东西。

“告诉我发生了什么，”机器狗恳求他，“到底怎么了。”

威震天坐到充电床上，抽了抽鼻部传感器，找出哪里还在散发那股糟糕气味。我等会儿得再好好洗洗，他叹了口气。机器狗再次冲他发出吼声。

“显然我没事。”威震天张开双臂，掌心向上，表现得怒气冲冲，“没有任何真正严重的事发生，别再纠结了。”

机器狗向他走了几步，“你受伤了。”

“几个划痕，”威震天不以为然，“没什么可担心的。”

“太迟了，”机器狗低吼着，尾巴抽打地面，“我很担心你。”

“通天晓已经检查过了。”威震天低声说，对谈话感到不耐，“我告诉他从维修井摔了下去……真没什么可担心的。”

“你告诉他！”机器狗咆哮起来，“但这不表示实际发生了什么。”他轻松识破了这个马虎的谎言，别轻易哄骗一个霸天虎【no conning a ‘con，双关Decepticons】。他的前首领疲惫得都没法给出一个有说服力的谎言，这更加证明有什么事出错了。

正在此时，威震天的通讯频道收到了一个消息，他充分利用这个来分散了注意力。他站起来，走开几步，背对着机器狗。

我厌倦了这个谈话，他的背甲传达了拒绝的暗示，让它去吧。

通天晓发送了两个小数据文件以及一条短消息（使用了无可挑剔的语法，他的另一个优秀品质），要求他填写意外伤害表格。两种表格都在他的收件箱里等着，通天晓快乐地瘸腿离开的情景盘旋在他处理器中。

想到通天晓和那滑稽的一幕让他放松了下来，威震天回到了充电床上，坚决不再理会机器狗任何进一步探寻有关情况的企图。

机器狗看起来很不高兴，但他没有再说什么。

~*~

寻光号上的生活在继续。

日子一天天过去，威震天把自己淹没在工作中以应对焦虑。他整天忙碌，但不安以及火种奇怪的脉冲仍然存在。

威震天经常想到领袖，想知道那个金刚在做什么，怎么应付一切。他肯定获得自由后的最初几天会很糟糕。他只是看了那些视频，处理了领袖被囚禁的事后创伤，但这已经让他自己的机体都无法正常运作下去了。

如何才能从那样的事件中恢复过来？他发现自己一次又一次地想到这个问题上。让他感到悲伤的是，因为另一个威震天的恶行，领袖将不得不面对这个问题。

救援后的第三个周期，他的火种还是不正常，威震天开始对此忧虑了。有时候火种在里面翻腾，甚至会造成小撮能量逸出胸甲。他沮丧地发现自己确实需要向医务室报告火种异动了。

他仍然对机体本能的恼人反应感到尴尬。只不过是花了一个周期的时间帮异纬度领袖稍微恢复，但这么多天后他自己还是不正常。

感觉很虚弱。

威震天拖延了一整个轮班，但当他从医务室领取配给的傻瓜能量时，终于提到了自己的不适。

“我好像有点火种疼痛。”威震天向新任的主任医师承认。当那个金刚看着他的时候，他感到了奇怪的威胁。他不希望任何人靠近他的火种，但这事已经不能再耽误了。

急救员在面罩后做了一个鬼脸，并指示他到医疗床上，“坐下。”医生的发声器十分坚定中肯，但威震天可以听出隐藏在话语下的厌恶。

他还在为失去救护员感到痛苦，并仍然认为我应对此负责。

当急救员派驻德尔斐医疗站时，救护员是他的朋友。前霸天虎谈到他在被迫参与霸天虎组合试验期间曾遭受的残忍行为，是威震天下令开展此项研究。救护员在药师手下惨遭杀害震动了急救员，他深深怀念死去的朋友。向造成这一巨大伤痛的金刚提供帮助是令人恼怒的。

然而无论他对病人的感受如何，值得称道的是，当威震天遵循指示忍受侵入式火种扫描和针刺探测时，急救员完全保持了专业。

“这是从什么时候开始的？”急救人员用扫描工具拨弄了一下，然后敲了敲病人的医疗面板。

威震天顺从地缩起他的防护盖板，“4个周期之前，我从维修井掉了下去。”他决定坚持这个谎言，因为它现在已经成为记录了，他根据通天晓的要求填写了意外伤害表格。

当急救员髋部附近的装甲展开，探出一根盘卷的医疗电缆时，威震天的光镜收窄了。这是完全没有恶意的，但当医生插入他的医疗端口时，威震天被汹涌而来的强烈反感吓了一跳。

谢天谢地，急救员没有注意到。

新任主任医师再次皱起了眉头，“你等了那么长时间才提到这件事？”他问道，光镜聚焦在他内部医疗显示器的读数上。病人的火种现在震颤得很厉害，医生读到了一些非常有意思的东西。

威震天转开视线，“我希望它会自行修复。”

“啊哈，奇怪。”急救员研究着读数，威震天疑惑地回头看了他一眼。“你的火种内核有一个非常强的径向对称的电磁通量。”急救员嘟囔着，“这让我想起了你在战争期间向我们投下的那些可怕的L级炸弹，暴露在那些炸弹中就会出现这种后果。”

当急救员意识到自己的语调中流露出对病人的厌恶，他马上控制住发声器，“改造过的火种炸弹。”他解释到，“虽然我不清楚你怎么会以特定方式暴露到那么多的原始火种能量中。”

“我明白了。”威震天做了个鬼脸，看向别处。他确切知道自己是如何以及为什么被暴露的。

我没有任何对于那种电磁场的防护。当领袖……抱着……我一个多塞时，我受到了来自他的巨大辐射量。直接的火种链接或许不会造成伤害，但这个投出的辐射磁场不仅仅是领袖火种的延伸，说不定他打算伤害我……想到这个让他觉得相当不舒服。

“我能为你做的不多。”急救员承认，“但如果这一损伤遵循通常的愈合模式，它应该在几个月周期内自行恢复。尽量多休息，如果有充电困扰要让我知道。我会给你开一个抑制剂。”

“太好了。”

可以做更多的测试，可以提供更多的帮助，只是令他反感的病人还没有到徘徊在死亡门口的地步，急救员急着送走了他，转而接待下一个病人。

医生显然希望他离开，而威震天也尽快离开了。

尽管他被新任医师所厌恶，但这次拜访后他还是感觉好些了。他现在更有信心了，确信那只是医学上的问题。得知火种难受并不仅仅是他芯绪不宁和意志薄弱的结果令他感到欣慰。走过走廊时，他让自己放慢了脚步，不无骄傲地决定不为处方再回去一次。

我没有那么无能，这个小小的后遗症并不是无法克服的。所有事情都经过深思熟虑，为了妥善实现另一个领袖的自由以及维护他的秘密，这是个可接受的代价。

他脚步轻快地前去履行职责，即使火种仍然在他的胸口严正抗议。

~*~

几个周期后，当威震天乘电梯准备登上舰桥指挥台时，第一次眩晕淹没了他。

多么奇怪……为什么灯光看起来这么亮……？

电梯上方的正常照明看起来似乎更加刺眼，随着机体内火种的奇怪嗡嗡声变得越来越亮。在他的低喘中，一阵沉重的松弛降临了。过了一会儿，他的光镜传感器停止感知数据，视野白化。

不是一个空洞的明色视觉反馈，而是真正纯粹的白色……光谱中所有颜色一下子都爆发到他的视野中。辐射光淹没了他，在突如其来的放松中所有的焦虑和痛苦都消失了。极度兴奋的感觉伴随着柔和起伏的音调一并涌来，如沙滩上的浪花一样抚慰着他。【怎么像嗑了药。。。】

威震天一动不动地静止了很长时间，然后令人不快的现实翻卷而归。火种剧烈跳动起来，又开始翻腾，而他意识到自己正靠在墙上。

他犹豫着考虑去医务室……但又真的不想冒险回答更多的问题。考虑到刚才那个感觉所带来的强烈愉悦感，他决定把这个奇怪的插曲理解为火种正在恢复的迹象，并选择不去为此担心。

当电梯到达指挥台时，他谨慎地踏上舰桥，向指挥椅走去，开始作为舰长轮值。通天晓立刻腾出指挥椅，走到一旁。

“有什么要报告的？”威震天问，仍然感觉有些摇晃。

“一切都很平静。”通天晓似乎没有注意到他的不安，“通常那些可疑分子目前都在电影之夜。补天士是主办者，显然今天晚上人满为患了。”

“很好。”威震天坐下时大声说。至少今天晚上不必担心补天士和他那可恶的滑稽举止。

他从未被邀请参加过任何船员的小聚会，并不是说他们请了他就愿意出席。大脑试图重放那次在魅影油吧的惨痛经历，他愚蠢地让背离说服他去尝试诗歌朗诵。威震天用力把那个记忆推开。

“舰长？你还好吗？”通天晓从他不满的思绪中惊醒了他。

威震天困惑地抬头看看他，然后随着通天晓视线转回头。他的手指抓在数据板上不正常地抽动着。他皱眉看着它们，强迫自己的手停止抽搐。

“我很好。”威震天低声说，“上次事故后有些轻微的火种扰乱。急救员已经做过检查，我也按规定上报了。没什么可担心的。”

通天晓犹豫了很长时间，然后走近了一点点，比职业关系的关心所容许的近了几微米。

威震天注意到了另一个金刚的动作以及其后的微妙情绪。他抬头望着通天晓，卷起嘴唇流露出些微疑问的表情，而那个刻板的金刚站了很久，进退维谷地深沉看着对方。

“非常好。”威震天重复了一遍，光镜回到数据板上。没有试图用语言或其他方式促使另一个金刚说出什么。

通天晓点了点头，然后放过了这件事。不久之后，这位大副轮休回到办公室去完成文书工作，留下威震天独自阅读最新的报告。

他惊讶地看到录音机报告说，救护车最近联系了寻光号，确认他正与死锁……漂移，他纠正自己，一起在返航途中。这位前霸天虎现在叫漂移。

那会很有趣。

令威震天感到宽慰的是，作为霸天虎的首领，他从来没有时间亲自调查漂移的叛逃，否则就会引发敌意，或给他造成很大烦扰。

他对变节者的想法有了更多的理解，希望那个前霸天虎不会给他造成太多的问题。他和船员们的关系终于回到了异纬度威震天出现之前的状态（他们已经不会在他接近时急忙靠向走廊边沿，怨恨怒视的程度也缓和了好几个档次），他不想有任何不必要的麻烦。

翻阅接下来的几个报告，威震天一边心不在焉地揉着他那难受的火种，一边享受着通天晓不露声色的机智和完美的语法。

~*~

那个白眩晕，威震天开始称之为感官超载，周期性地发作。它随机发生，但由于持续时间短，迄今为止没人注意到。火种疼痛每天都在缓解。最终它会消失，希望白眩晕也随它一并消失。

这似乎就会是他麻烦的终点……

……所以，当几个星期后，威震天收到要求前往会议室的通知时，什么也没多想。他自信地走进小房间，看到补天士、通天晓、雷震和急救员。

“老威！”联合舰长兴高采烈地迎接他，一条腿悬在椅子扶手上，“你肯定会喜欢这个的！”看起来那个招摇的金刚正得其所哉，自信、随意的天性让他和寻光号上频繁爆发的荒唐状况十分相配。

多半时间里，他好像都很享受那种疯狂。

“别那么叫我了。”威震天第无数次要求，“你可以称呼我威震天或联合舰长，选一个并使用它。”

雷震已经习惯于两位舰长之间持续的口角，无视了他们没完没了的互相抨击。他用一个完全恰当的“舰长”向威震天打招呼，并尽职地点头示意。

急救员坐在雷震旁边，用坦率钦佩的目光看着他，一种雷震会礼貌略过的英雄崇拜。他的诚恳谦逊促使他不会对威震天有过多让人不悦的注视。

雷震是最近登上这艘船的，他从昏迷中苏醒不过几个星期。毫不奇怪，他在深空探测（以及其他任何领域）方面的丰富经验已经为他在每过几天就会发生的突发事件应急指挥中赢得了一席之地。

迄今为止，威震天还没有发现这位金刚有任何负面情绪。他握手坚定，举止得体，非常聪明。最重要的是，他经常能让补天士妒忌到发狂。

最后一点在威震天对他的评价中尤为重要。

“那么‘强大的威震天’或者‘光荣的联合——”

威震天在补天士真正开始搞事前打断了他，“绝不。”他走向雷震对面的一张空椅子。它与其他金刚保持着恰当的距离，他仍然对任何形式的肢体接触极为紧张。救援事件后，他一直尽可能地远离别人，不让自己引起注意。

雷震专注地看着他，令人很不自在。他等待着，英俊的面甲上眉头皱起，手指在桌上有节奏地敲击。

通天晓同样关注地看着他，头雕微微倾斜。威震天礼貌地回应了他的凝视，视线中带着疑问。当看到对方的唇线紧紧抿成一条时，他感到不甚满意，这是有什么事情出错了的标志。

补天士看起来很失望，“但你让红蜘蛛叫你——”

“红蜘蛛是一个流水线生产故障。”威震天厉声说，“只拥有一个甚至连清扫机器人都不适用的二位式处理器。我只不过对多次纠正无果厌倦了而已。你有两倍于他的处理器容量，因此我对你期待更多。”【这段话威总太毒舌了。。。】

“嘿，”补天士愤怒地用手指着他的联合舰长，“这是种侮辱！”

“先生们。”雷震礼貌地打断他们，“既然我们都已经到场，我想可以开始了。”

通天晓用数据板快速地连续叩击桌子，有效阻止了补天士再一次攻击威震天的尝试，“还缺一位。”

雷震摇摇头，“他很快就到，而且已经知道情况了。我们可以开始。”他转而犀利地看向威震天。

“我们现在是要处理什么样的严重状况？”威震天不安地问。依据他的经验，看到生性谨慎的同事流露在面甲上的神情，不管是什么事……他都会讨厌的。

毫无疑问是涉及补天士的某些震惊世界的场景，不可思议的事件，以及知名宇宙的末日。解决方案可能会令人毛骨悚然，可能会要求全体船员换上多彩的蜡笔色涂装，头上戴着锥形路标，在某个地方一齐单脚跳。

再一次。【威总吐槽上次陪彩虹小马跳舞的事】

“最近我们收到了一份令人关注的视频记录。”通天晓说，“看起来涉及到你自己和……领袖。”

噢，普神，不。

“哦？”威震天问道，试图让声调保持冷淡，尽管他的油箱一晃。他希望自己看起来没有像他感觉的那样惊恐。“什么样的记录？”

“可能是假的。”通天晓调整着他的数据板，它没有和会议桌边缘成直角，他皱眉纠正了这个疏忽，“但录音似乎……虐待侮辱……性质，我们需要向你确认真实性。”

似乎是虐待？似乎？

通天晓给他一个非常克制的歉意表情。

“显然它在塞伯坦引发了风暴。”补天士兴高采烈地打断到，“他们在铁堡中央新闻上一遍又一遍地播放，每一个周期！”

如果威震天的装甲能够展开，它们可能就会从他的机体上炸开了。【建议脑补一下这个生动的画面】

通天晓轻击数据板，并将它放下，激活了全息屏幕。视频立刻开始了。前几帧显然是他空荡荡的舱室，是从通风口看到的，视野很差，是由于从格栅向下看的限制。

噢，感谢普神。

威震天立即松了口气，他最大的恐惧没有出现。但随后又再次警觉起来，这个低质量视频是在领袖疯狂攻击他时拍摄的。尽管“攻击”这个词是对屏幕显示内容的错误解读。完全没有上下文，劣质视频将会被更精确地描述为擎天柱把他揍成炉渣。

视频只有图像。当补天士开始为屏幕上激烈的殴打配上音效时，威震天的宽慰很快变成了烦恼。习惯了这种幼稚行为，他只是翻翻光镜，忽略了恼人的联合舰长。

拍摄者是在天花板上的通风井里。他意识到这点，并记起当领袖可怜地企图将他打倒的那个过程中，通风口盖子移动过。狭小的天花板通风口极大地缩短了间谍名单。事实上，只有一个金刚能够熟练地穿过这条狭窄通道而不被看到或听到。

机器狗。

难怪他一直那么焦急。他肯定是目睹了一部分攻击，并且不知道自己看到了什么……我要和他就此进行一个小谈话。

“啪！哦！砰！”补天士太过于沉浸在欢乐中，以至于没有注意到其他人都在对他皱眉，所有人，除了急救员拼命捂住嘴掩饰他的偷乐之外。

“补天士，”通天晓低声说，“这不是一个适当的——”手腕上的通讯请求打断了他的抗议。他接通线路。

“是的，”通天晓在通讯上回答了对方，“我们在会议室里。威震天已经来了，现在我们正在为他播放。”

频道中一阵静电音，他抬起头雕，“明白了。”他关闭了通讯，并把注意力转回到会议进程上。

“什么？”补天士终于注意到了不满，他哼了一声，“这是假的！擎天柱永远不会做这样的事情。”他不屑一顾地挥挥手，坐回椅子上。随着视频的继续，他面甲上咧开的笑容没有丝毫减少。

“擎天柱，”通天晓回答了威震天疑惑的视线，“他出于显而易见的原因对此十分关注，已经在来的路上。”

“告诉他不必烦扰。”威震天在意地坐了起来，擎天柱是他此时最不想看到的金刚。“这是浪费时间和精力。显然他并不对此负有责任。”

“我不能。”通天晓耸耸肩。“他几星分前刚刚停靠，已经下船了。很快就会到这里。”

“毫无意义的浪费时间。”威震天严厉地重复着，“这个视频显然是出于某种乏味恶作剧伪造的。”

“是的，很明显！”补天士开心地同意了，“做这个的人很赞，这东西极其搞笑！”

威震天靠回椅背，在会议桌下握紧了拳头。现在被嘲弄是不可避免的了。这只是为了让即将到来的刺激尽量可以忍受。我宁愿他们相信我只是一个可悲恶作剧的笑柄，而不是知道真相。

雷震专心地研究了他的反应，对还在播放的视频做了个手势，“那么这并没有发生？”

“显然没有。”威震天厉声说。

雷震怀疑地盯着他，“你确定？”

“当然。擎天柱没有做这样的——”

威震天对显示器打了个手势，但犹豫了一下。他不得不承认，视频确实看起来很糟糕。领袖的攻击（可以理解！）充满了仇恨，他让领袖追打着，没有任何反击，除了用胳膊和手掌护住要害。

“我也不会只是干站着，心甘情愿接受这种对待。”他堪堪停下，以便能令人信服地传达这一特定信息，因为这完全是真的。

不久之后，门刷地打开，擎天柱进来了。

“感谢你们这么快与我会谈。”红蓝金刚朝会议桌走去，他有力而低沉的声音充满了整个房间。其他金刚高兴地迎接他，雷震站在那里，紧紧攥着擎天柱的前臂，表现出诚挚、尊敬的战友情谊。

雷震的问候充满了同情和慰问，“可以想象这对你来说是一个让人恼火的周期。”

“你都无法想象。”擎天柱疲惫地说，在威震天附近坐下。这是个地狱般的周期，他准备好去结束它。他与威震天对视了一下，目光炯炯。

我不高兴。他的面甲暗示着。

“领袖。”威震天低声打了个招呼，紧紧控制着面甲，尽管他的火种在翻腾。

这对我的影响或许比想象更大，威震天意识到。他尝试从处理器中清除那些机体交缠的色情画面，但却失败了。另一个威震天的管子残忍插入领袖可怕的端口，喷溅的粉色液体，以及领袖面甲上的可怖样子。

威震天感到一阵焦虑，没有和擎天柱的光镜对视。幸运的是，雷震立刻开始了会议，这个强健鲜亮的红蓝金刚没有注意到这些。

“擎天柱，这个视频相当令人不安——”

“我和你看法一致。”擎天柱郑重地打断了他，“但我并没有作出这样的行为。“他不悦地对屏幕做了个手势，“是伪造的，出于某种未知原因向公众发布。”

“你说未知原因是指什么？”补天士笑嘻嘻地反驳，“这是粉丝服务！否则你觉得他们为什么不断播放呢？”

“我不会感谢这种曝光方式。”擎天柱对补天士皱眉，不喜欢那种轻慢的语气。这种态度当他回到塞伯坦时已经从红蜘蛛那里得到够多了（一个粗鲁的礼物篮，装着各种不同的电击棍，以及一句幸灾乐祸的“如果他管不住嘴”，伴随着高亢笑声）。“我永远不会这样做。”

这不是真的，威震天阴郁地想。在某些境遇下，擎天柱，你肯定会。

当通天晓重复威震天已经确认视频是伪造的，擎天柱明显放松了，“考虑到此事的影响，我需要你提供一个声明。这段视频一直在新闻中播放，我的回应还不足以平息事态。”

“当然。”威震天点头赞同。他谨慎地避开严峻的蓝色光镜，将视线焦点集中在鼻子中间的一个点上。这让他有一种自信的幻觉。

“荒唐。”擎天柱烦恼地喃喃自语。他伸出手，递给他一个带有数据磁盘的小型录制设备。

威震天犹豫了一下，不想触碰另一个金刚。他小心地拿过对方提供的东西，并打开它。他清了清发声器，开始坚定清晰地发表声明：视频是假的，内容是伪造的。

与此同时，补天士又悄悄地开始了他的配音，显然是想出现在威震天声明的背景音中。

擎天柱恼怒地说，“补天士，请别这样。”他通常广阔的耐芯已经在回去时被红蜘蛛持续不断的讽刺大大消耗了。明亮的蓝色光镜眯了起来，语气中没有任何争辩余地。

“当然，很好，你说什么就是什么。”补天士冲他咧嘴笑笑，但终于停了下来。

完成声明后，威震天把录制设备放在桌子上，推向擎天柱，并迅速移开手。

雷震沉思地看着这个过程。

威震天清清发声器，“我建议大家确认这个问题已经得到解决，然后回到各自的职责中。”问题看起来即将解决，这让他感到无比的宽慰。他能够处理被伪造视频作为笑柄的烦扰，只要更可怕的事实被掩盖起来。

“同意。”补天士一边说，一边还是笑嘻嘻地看着视频。

会议桌旁的其他金刚纷纷表示同意。擎天柱站起来准备离开，“我要感谢你如此迅速地帮我处理了这个问题。”他特意转向威震天说道，而银色金刚侧头回应。

通天晓点了点头，低头看着他的数据板，“既然我们已经聚集在一起，我想花一点时间来解决一个——”

“我不同意。”雷震尊敬而坚定的声音把他打断了，“我不认为这一情况已经得到了妥善的解决。”当擎天柱惊讶地给他一个不满的表情时，他皱起了眉头，但并没有退缩。

“雷震，”威震天恼火地说，“没有什么需要更进一步的处理了。”这种情况需要结束，擎天柱就可以离开，然后他就能回去尝试忘记发生的一切，恢复正常运作。

但雷震摇了摇头。

“注意观察。”他点击着屏幕。

视频往回放了一段时间，雷震指着领袖的几次攻击。他提示了每个命中，然后在威震天机体上指出那些相同的凹痕。豁口很小，几乎已经愈合，但仍然在那里。

它们完全吻合。

擎天柱走了过来，怀疑地望着威震天。

炉渣的，威震天怒视着雷震，意识到自己无论如何必须解决这个问题。最好的办法是已经用过的谎言……幸运的是，除了这个可疑的视频外，他们没有任何切实的证据。

“我提供的声明是准确的。”威震天坚定地说，“我在近期的一次事故中受了这些伤。已经填写了相应的表格，并去过医务室。任何与这种伪造物相符的伤痕，”他不屑一顾地指着屏幕，“仅仅是巧合。”

雷震对威震天皱起了眉头，这些证据明确指向了一个完全不同的解释。周围汽车人同伴们的轻松态度严重刺痛了他一贯的正义感，但如果受伤的一方坚持否认这种冤屈，那他也就无能为力了。

不过，他不是一个轻易放弃的人。

“虐待是不可接受的。”雷震认真地坚持道，“无论什么原因。”虽然房间里一片混乱，但他坚定的陈述和严厉的姿态，提醒其他汽车人那个视频实际上代表了什么，某些当大家都讨厌受害者时很容易被忽视的东西。

现在所有人都在皱眉，即便是实际上已被有史以来最伟大的汽车人斥责的补天士也是如此。

仍在无声播放的视频中提及的金刚已经完全停止移动，被压在墙上。从通风口的角度看不到领袖的破损机体和惊恐表情，但是威震天的表情十分明显。头低着保护面甲，机体防御性地缩起，而且完全顺从。很明显，他正咬紧牙关忍受殴打，并避免抬头看进攻者。

威震天恼怒地皱着眉，挫败地不知该如何找到说辞扭转其他金刚看到的情形，没有任何办法可以在不承认确凿细节的情况给出令人满意的解释。最终，他伸手一巴掌关掉视频，然后停了下来。

“擎天柱，”威震天厉声说，“你我都知道这个视频是编造的。我已经提供了你需要的东西以平息塞伯坦上的状况。”

“我对此表示质疑。”擎天柱不安地说，“你正处于汽车人的监管之下。如果有人为了伤害你而冒充我，那么这里就发生了一个完全不可接受的事件。在问题解决前我不能离开。”

“这能解释很多事情。”雷震思考着说，“你声称在正常情况下不会容忍这样的攻击。但擎天柱已被任命为你这个案件的首席大法官，并直接控制你的行动自由。有理由相信如果有谁滥用擎天柱的权力对待你，就会导致这种情况。”

想到这种可能性，擎天柱恼怒地眯起了光镜。

“我向你保证，”威震天坚决地说，“没有发生任何不可接受的事情。这个视频只不过是企图制造一个笑话，我对必须在这样的指控下维护自己感到愤怒。”

擎天柱的视线停留了很久，逐渐意识到威震天并不是真正……看着他。

奇怪，但他听起来是真诚……

“我别无选择，只能接受你对事件的解释。”擎天柱最终同意了，伸手支持性地拍了拍威震天的肩，“但如果你需要任何帮助，请让——”

威震天在触碰下畏缩的时候，擎天柱僵住了。

几乎看不见的反应，源于无法控制的本能，他仍然能感受到之前忍受的身体接触所造成的强烈痛苦；源于一个径自出现的记忆，领袖破烂的机体抱住他，紧贴着他。反应非常隐晦，几乎所有的旁观者都错过了。但对擎天柱来说是十分清晰的，他比绝大多数人更了解威震天。

桌子对面，通天晓也皱了皱眉头。

威震天诅咒自己的本能反应。而擎天柱向后一退，被其中的暗示惊呆了，他的嘴在战斗面罩后紧紧地抿成一条线，拳头在身侧握紧。

“这个视频是伪造的。”威震天严厉地坚持说，“我没有更多要说明的。”没有人会从他那里得到真相，他永远不会承认，并将带着它进熔炼池。

火种在他的胸口猛烈翻滚。会议结束时，其他金刚不情愿地走了出去，情况看似已经解决了，但实际上没有。

在尝试让威震天放下顾虑，和他私下谈谈未果后，擎天柱怒冲冲地离开了会议室。

“我已经回答了你的问题！”威震天咆哮着，避开红蓝金刚。

擎天柱生气地抱怨，“我简直不敢相信——”门在他背后关上，声音渐渐消失。

这一切会在几天内消散，威震天紧张地握起拳头，向自己保证。几乎肯定很快会发生另一场世界末日的灾难，然后他们就会忘记这个小小的状况。

他仍然坐在椅子上，火种嗡嗡作响，顶上的灯似乎很亮。这是一个对即将发生什么的警告，片刻之后，白眩晕再次降临。他把头垂到桌子上，轻轻喘着气，失去了对现实的控制，被精神愉悦所淹没。

~*~

威震天最终离开会议室时，惊讶地看到通天晓在外面等着。他小心地撑住两条腿，还未完全从白眩晕中稳定下来。

“威震天，”通天晓招呼着走向他，但并没有太接近。鉴于威震天对肢体接触的反应，他小心保持彼此之间的距离，近到足以传达关切，但同时也保持着恰当的，尊重个人空间的界限。

“通天晓，”他注意到了显而易见的尊重姿态，以及通天晓明显没有伸出手。他发现自己放松下来，确信对方不会做任何意想不到的事情。

“我只是想说……”通天晓犹豫了一下，仔细选择自己的用词，“如果我能提供任何帮助，请让我知道。”

威震天张开嘴打算坚持说自己没事，但一下子闭上了。他不好，显然。“谢谢。”他最终答道，“我会的。”

通天晓侧过脑袋，看着威震天，比礼貌所需的长了一微秒——我很担心你，然后从容地大步走开，相信威震天会遵守诺言。

威震天注视着他离开，手指紧紧握起，希望自己能接受这个提议。

~*~

“机器狗。”

威震天仔细检查了空荡荡的舱室。过了一会儿，机器狗关闭了他的注意力偏转器，溜进了视线，正是这些装置在拍摄威震天和领袖的视频时隐藏了他。

“对不起。”机器狗嘟囔着说，他那顺滑机体的每一条线都蔫了下来，表示道歉。

“为什么——”

“我只是想确认。”机器狗防御性地叫起来，“你芯烦意乱，又不愿告诉我出了什么错。我看到他做了什么，不知道该怎么办！所以我把视频发给声波，要他帮忙。”

威震天看起来很生气，“你就此事联系过声波？”

“我没想到他会公开它！”机器狗明显是生气了，尾巴愤怒地抽打着，“他命令我回去，当我拒绝时，他挂断了通讯。”

“然后他公布了视频。”威震天低声说，“破坏擎天柱的声誉，并鼓励更多人支持他的公社。”

“显然如此。”机器狗不高兴地说。

当看到视频在背离的酒吧里播放，让那些顾客们乐不可支时，机器狗芯急如焚。他知道传送视频的行为严重辜负了前首领在这段相处时间中对自己的信任，更激怒了他，但他真的没有想到声波会做这样的事情。

“我不是故意要为你惹麻烦。”机器狗听起来非常难过。

威震天捏了捏鼻梁，“算了，忘记这事吧。”现在已经无计可施了。机器狗是我唯一真正的盟友，疏远他没有任何意义。我需要他，也不能让这个产生更进一步的后果。

“你还没有——”

“我不打算那么做。”威震天说，终结了这次谈话，“下不为例，这次就这样结束了。你已经给我造成了足够的麻烦，你会处理掉它，并且我不会再听到这个话题。”

机器狗低下头按命令行事。

看到沮丧的机器狗悄悄走到充电床下面他通常待着的位置，趴下准备过夜，威震天叹了口气，感觉糟糕。一个小小的救援能带来多大的麻烦，简直不可思议。

以后我会补偿你的，威震天在芯中悄悄对机器狗说，让自己躺倒铺位上开始充电。

~*~

接下来的几天成了一场彻底的灾难。

视频在整个寻光号上广为流传，大多数情况下都由补天士分享。但公平地说，船员们最终也会自己找到的。

汽车人被极大地娱乐了，尤其是夺路和喷子。但一般船员中没有哪个发声器没谈论过此事，让前霸天虎首领得知正在发生什么。

谁也不会傻到当擎天柱、雷震或通天晓在视线范围内时播放视频。但高层人士不在附近时，各种屏幕、内部通讯和外接显示屏上都在播放。

威震天无视了这一切，连同所有的窃笑，模拟的殴打，以及他每次经过某个较为大胆的汽车人时，对于他在视频中畏缩模样的嘲笑。

但最糟糕的是擎天柱将他返回塞伯坦的行程推迟了几个周期。他自己对这起袭击事件进行调查，尽管不幸的是他没有任何谁该对此负责的线索。

在跟踪了几个塞时后，擎天柱终于在走廊里截住威震天，“我们需要谈谈，”他走近大声说。

“我们没有更多需要讨论的。”威震天向他保证，并试图走开。

擎天柱皱了皱眉，又迈近一步，截断了另一个金刚的退路。“威震天，”他说，试图冲破他们之间突然重新建起的那堵墙，“我不认为如此，显然有什么出错了。”

擎天柱看着威震天冲他皱眉，意识到另一个金刚还是不和他的光镜对视。他走得更近了，完全越过了礼貌的界限。但他们彼此相识已有数百万年，如此长久的关联本身就是一种亲密。

擎天柱向另一个金刚伸出了手，“让我帮你把事情处理好。”

威震天退开一步，但这次他没有畏缩，还是坚守着，“我给了你需要的东西。”他低声说，对方距离他的脸只有几英寸，但他仍然不去正视有穿透力的蓝色光镜。“你我都知道那些别有用芯的家伙们会对我特别关注，我正在处理这个问题。这是过程的一部分，请你别插手。”

“或许这是真的。”擎天柱愤怒地说，“但不是顶着我的面甲。我需要知道发生了什么，谁负责。”

威震天突然跑开了，灯光变得越来越亮，火种已经开始在他胸口嗡嗡作响，白眩晕来临的明确迹象。

擎天柱挫败地在他后面喊道，“我会彻查此事的。”

威震天停下来回头看着他，仍然没有看对方失望的光镜。他叹了口气，满不在乎地向擎天柱挥了挥手，继续走下过道。当愉悦感淹没他时，差点来不及拐过转角。

白眩晕现在更频繁了，这是关于快乐是什么样的有效提醒。在他火种抽搐的痛苦中，它正成为一个受欢迎的平静时刻。而且他仍然确信自己正在从火种疼痛中恢复，即使白眩晕越来越频繁地发生。

当他将自己放松下来沉浸其中，会觉得自己漂浮在一片洒落的明亮色彩中，一片光镜所能够感受到的辉煌灿烂的光芒中。一种深远的平和充满了他，他解脱地呻吟着，因为痛苦和焦虑在光明下逃离了他的机体。

非常舒适。

“……威震天？”

救护车的声音和舒适无关。

当平和开始消退时，他几乎感到失望。救护车总是脾气暴躁的面甲出现在视野中。医生的其余部分随之而来，锐利地切入他的现实世界。当愉悦状态彻底消退时，他的视觉传感器不稳定地聚焦在另一个金刚上。

救护车谨慎地靠得更近，威震天眨了几次光镜，重启他的音频/视频传感器，不情愿地接受令人不快的现实。

“你还好吗？”

救护车问得很勉强，他非常反感威震天。医生最近刚从旅行中返回船上，这是自他离开后，他们第一次互相对视。

“是的。”威震天摆脱医生的专业关注，“我只是陷入了沉思。”

用敏锐的光镜扫过另一个机体时，救护车皱起了眉头。他自己的快速诊断得出了不同的结论，但威震天只是转身背对另一个金刚，继续沿着走廊去往他的舱室。

“威震天，”救护车在他后面喊道（他太专业了，并没有让个人感受妨碍他关照病人），“我检查了医疗记录。档案显示你曾主诉火种悸痛。我应该看看你。”

威震天畏缩了，满不在乎地对医生挥挥手。他不打算忍受更多的拨弄和戳刺，“我之前已经向医务室报告过这些症状。急救员已经看——”

“——我不管，”救护车生气地打断了他，“我在火种伤害方面的经验更丰富。”

急救员仍然是寻光号的主任医师，但现在救护车已经回来了，两名医务人员正忙着互相磨合，争取找到一个愉快的平衡点。他们在医务室关于谁做什么的小小争执最近转为对病人的争夺。

即便是那些不太可口的对象。威震天懊恼地皱眉，我完全不想介入这种小型人际关系争执。

“我对他的诊断很满意。”威震天声明，“我一直在遵照他的建议，没有必要进一步——”

救护车完全没理会，“我一点也不在乎你怎么想，舰长。打开你的盖板——”

“嗨，老救！”录音机来到拐角处，打断了救护车暴躁的威胁，他高兴地向归来的医生打招呼，“好久不见，伙计！”

“你好，录音机——”

漂移和热情的通信官并排走在一起，当他看到走廊上的威震天时滑了一下，停住脚步。隔了无数塞年，他们的光镜再一次相遇，漂移现在是蓝色，威震天仍然是闪耀的红色，与他胸甲上新标志的颜色相同。剑士瞪视那个标志，然后刻意地大步向前走来，而威震天忧虑地看着他接近。

他的担心是有道理的，但却是出于错误的原因。

死锁……漂移让自己最后走了几步，站到他的旧首领面前，用一个巨大的拥抱包围了他，“我为你感到骄傲。”他说，而威震天在这个接触中惊慌失措地僵住了。

所有这些接触，这艘船到底是怎么了？！

“你做了正确的事。”漂移的面甲布满了欣慰，“我知道从头来过有多难，”他鼓励地对威震天说，距离近得让人不舒服，“我们现在有这么多共同点！”

救护车不赞成地哼了一声，“你和他不一样。”医生向威震天做了个轻蔑的动作，后者皱起眉头。

漂移放开威震天，看着救护车责备地摇了摇头。他故意忽视了这个消极的评论，取而代之的是专注地盯着医生。他发出嗡嗡声，向救护车的方向传输乐观积极的能量波，以抵消那位脾气暴躁的朋友发出的负面波长。【TF传播正能量的方式？】

救护车再次哼了一声，确信自己的抱怨不会轻易被击溃，“你有没有像我建议的那样和补天士谈谈？”他改变话题。

漂移的微笑在提到补天士时立即消失了，忧郁取而代之。

对于他最亲密支持者的回归，补天士应该感到非常激动，但他仍然为让漂移独自承担霸王事件的全部指责，并冷漠地将他逐出寻光号而感到愧疚。

漂移感到尴尬，因为补天士表现得很尴尬。于是，这两个金刚因为指数级增长的尴尬而试图避开对方。但是从他们在走廊上结结巴巴互相招呼的方式来看，绝对每个人都知道，补天士和漂移重新恢复亲密无间只是个时间问题。

“不，他一直试图在走廊上避开我。”漂移的声音低了下来，直到与他沮丧的面甲相配，“我试过在电梯里跟他说话，但是他假装发声器正在短路——”

威震天趁机溜走了。

~*~

救护车又尝试了数次让他进入医务室，但威震天设法避开了医生。他只在履行舰长职责时离开舱室，经常发现自己站在外层大厅，同时试图避开擎天柱和更多恼人的船员，仅仅是为了保持自己神智正常。

显然有人同样在利用外层走廊，虽然不是出于同样的原因。

“小心！过来了！”

这次威震天已经准备好迎接那个疾驰过拐角的金刚了。挡板大幅度地扭转，但当他明显来不及完成这个转弯时，威震天在撞击前的一瞬间伸手揪住迷你金刚的颈背，把他拉了回来。

悬浮滑板撞倒了墙上，沿着走廊翻滚。威震天迅速将小金刚安全地放到地上，举步走开。

“哦，嘿，谢谢！”挡板说，然后停下来盯着他，显然要问他一些事情。

威震天不喜欢迷你金刚面甲上沉思的表情，他没有心情聊天，所以转身离开，不打算回答什么。但挡板接下来的话让他猛然停下了脚步。

“我看了视频。”挡板冲着他的背甲喊道。当迷你金刚开始唠叨时，威震天在意地微微侧过头。

“就在疯狂威震天离开前，他说他击败汽车人，赢得了战争。然后他给你那个数据盘，侮辱你向汽车人屈膝。然后，下一个周期你拿着那个篷布……而且它在动。”

挡板激动地将重量转移脚上，显然对这件事考虑了很多，“他在篷布里，对吗？你救了他，对吗？你救了另一个宇宙的擎天柱！”

威震天紧张起来，惊恐地握紧拳头，“这是没有根据的谣言，”他严厉地嘶吼道，“我坚决要求你不得散布它！”

“我不会的。”挡板举手作出投降的样子。然而，小金刚完全没有被吓倒，他已经习惯了那个强大的霸天虎俯视着抱怨和吓唬他。事实上他看起来非常高兴，因为威震天的回答听上去很像是“你要是告诉任何人……”，而在他看来那证实了猜测是正确的。

挡板明亮的护目镜快乐地闪了闪，但随着下一个问题从他口中出来，又变得暗淡了一些，“但是，如果你救了他……那他为什么要攻击你呢？”

威震天忧虑地吞咽了一下。

现在没有必要再否认了。如果他同情我可能会更好，我可以说服他保守秘密。否则，他可能会迅速通过发声器把他的观点告诉视线范围内的每个人。一旦挡板向任何有些分析能力的金刚提到篷布和我去机舱的行程，那些家伙就会检查并发现我篡改了安全日志。

“他很不高兴。”威震天承认，“他以为我是另一个威震天，在对他玩弄残酷的把戏。”

“但你不是，对吧？”

“不。”威震天坚定地说，“我把他安置在舱室里，这样他就可以补充燃料，休息一个周期，然后我把他送回他的维度，送到他在地球上的汽车人中。现在当他恢复后，就可以去拯救其他汽车人。”

“那……非常英勇！”挡板高兴地说。

“挡板，”威震天单膝跪下低声说，“我没有被授权去另一个宇宙营救领袖。我没有时间应付毫无意义的会议和分散注意力的事，所以我在没有遵照任何恰当的程序和条例的情况下去救了他。”

违背一些规则并不是世界末日，他想，但听起来不错。

“我这么做，因为这是正确的事。但如果我的行为被发现，会给我们的一些朋友造成麻烦，更别提让擎天柱非常不舒服了。我会感激你在这件事上保持沉默。”

挡板思考了很长一段时间，点了点头。

然后迷你金刚冲动地伸出手，用手指做了一个标记，描摹到威震天的腿部装甲上。威震天认出这是一个古老的符文，但对挡板来说是新的（他最近从诺蒂卡那里学来的，并且整天在狂飙身上练习）。

他笨拙地将手指标在银色装甲上，一个表示友谊和尊重的符文。威震天设法在这个小小的接触中保持不动，没有退缩。小金刚抬头对他微笑，流露出真诚的表情。

威震天缓慢而犹豫地回应了那个诚恳的微笑。

“挡板，”狂飙从走廊远端喊道，“你在哪？”

挡板转向那个声音，“在这里，来了！”他喊道。护目镜又闪了一下，沿着走廊跑开了。

威震天看着他离开，在走廊里站了很长时间，既感动又惊慌。

一切都会变得清晰，他越来越沮丧地想。

~*~

走廊后面闪过红蓝装甲的光泽，他立即躲回到来的路上。

不幸的是，由此造成的银色闪光没有被忽略。

擎天柱冲下走廊，在威震天逃进自己安全的舱室前把他截住了。当老对手靠近时，威震天吓了一跳，背甲撞到墙上。他在不知不觉的情况下退让，试图在他们的机体间保持比礼貌限度更远的距离。

“四百万年来我从没见过你对我做出这种反应。”擎天柱低沉、平静的声音透露出强烈的沮丧，“我希望把事情放到你我之间说清楚。”

擎天柱故意逼近，几乎机体相触，给老对手施加压力，“现在告诉我发生了什么。”他要求道，“以便我可以帮助你。”

和我说话，他的机体姿态暗示着。

威震天皱起眉头，为他们之间的亲密和对方光镜中热烈的神情感到惊慌。他并不想要让事情变得困难！他真的控制不住火种在胸口的剧烈跃动，还在努力挣扎着平静下来。现在这个金刚对他的关注多到让他无法处理。他小心地保持手指不蜷紧，尽量让自己看起来冷静。

他正要反驳，一个机体撞击墙壁的重复声音开始回响在走廊里，惊动了两个紧张僵持的金刚。

……砰！……砰！……砰！……砰！

擎天柱上前调查是什么事听起来像打斗，而威震天准备利用他注意力分散，侧身悄悄离开。但一只有力的蓝色大手重重拍在他旁边的墙上，截断了他的逃生路线，一个咔嗒声把他吓了一跳。

听到这个熟悉的声音，威震天慌乱地低下光镜看向另一个金刚的胯部，刀锋般的牙齿警觉地露了出来。但作为卡车车头的一部分，这个部位还是相当坚固的。准确地说，是一块加厚装甲的车底盘。

擎天柱仅是收起了他的战斗面罩，这样威震天就能看到他非常不悦的面甲。

擎天柱警惕地跟着威震天的视线向下来到他的下部装甲，但很快又看了回去，光镜因为对方令人困惑的反应眨了眨。威震天的肢体语言没有给他任何提示，这样的互动对他来说完全是陌生的，对威震天来说应该也是如此。

附近走廊的岔路里爆发出一阵激动不安的争执声，让两个金刚都僵住了。

“释放负面情绪！”

“我……我要去——”

“你必须增加自己的正面能量！集中注意力！”

威震天大惑不解地盯着走廊，他认出了那些声音。如他所料，这种完全荒唐的言论会和补天士相关联，但那是……死锁？

“——驱逐你的负面能量！你有能力恢复你的光环平衡！感觉到了吗？！感觉到这个力量了吗？！”

擎天柱眨了眨光镜，那些亢奋的喊叫在附近的走廊里持续回响。

“你能感觉到它吗？！”

“是的！我能感觉到！”补天士欢快地吼道。

狂热的灵性主义者按照鼓舞人心的节奏，用他的巨剑仪式性地猛击补天士的背甲，并欢欣鼓舞地喊叫着，因为恢复了他和最亲密的朋友之间所有的正面能量而快乐地摇晃。

擎天柱盯着走廊另一头那两个旁若无人的金刚，巨剑拍击速度在加快。

“我甚至……不……”他嘀咕着。

“每一个已经过去的周期，”威震天低声向他承认，“我都在想着要联系你，把我重新扔回塞伯坦上那个安静的小牢房里。”

擎天柱咕哝着“魔力神球啊”，摇摇头，牢牢抓住威震天，不愿意结束谈话。

擎天柱拉着他不情愿的对手，谨慎地沿着走廊离开，因为狂热的嚎叫和击打还在继续。他正哄劝威震天跟着他走【coax，翻的时候感觉很微妙……】，突然顿了一下，内部文字通信亮起，要求他立刻到会议室来。

在他们后面，补天士的发声器爆发出一个胜利的吼叫，因为他收到了相同的信息。“逮住他了！”踏步声，变形的哐当声，刺耳的轮胎倒转声，补天士向会议室飞驰而去。

擎天柱仍然隐藏在视线外的侧廊里，瞥了一眼自己的非语音通信，对看到的东西感到困惑。“他们找到了一些东西。”他平静地说，意有所指地转过头看向威震天，握紧俘虏的手臂，暗示着温和的警告。

“最后的机会，”擎天柱说，声音安静低沉，近乎恳求。告诉我，我想要站在你的身边支持你。

威震天仅是皱起了眉头。我不能。我不会。

“来吧。”擎天柱放开威震天，命令道，然后转身走向会议室。

威震天的排气口换了好几次气，以考虑自己的选择，在去会议室承担后果和冲出去登上救生舱逃离这两个决定之间挣扎着（任何一艘除了热破号，毕竟他还是有底线的）。

老话怎么说的……好心没好报？威震天想，已经开始为自己的名誉和自尊哀悼。

最后，他叹了口气，转身朝会议室走去，步履沉重地跟在擎天柱远去的背甲后面，仿佛一个被宣判有罪的金刚去往熔炼池。

~*~

补天士再次看起来一副自鸣得意的样子。

就威震天而言，这从来都是个不好的迹象。

“寻光号机舱中出现了一股不寻常的能量涌动。”通天晓在其他金刚坐下时向威震天解释道。“感知器调查后发现了这个。

当大副向他展示那个物品的时候，威震天仍然站着。但认出这件东西时，他僵住了。另一个数据盘，和几周前他从异纬度威震天那里得到的完全一样。

“外壳上写着是给你的。”通天晓说。他正指着上面的刻印，补天士从他手中夺走了光盘，对威震天怒目而视，光镜充满了控诉。

“G1宇宙的威震天给了你第一个数据盘，没有按我的判断从你那里拿走并检查它！现在这个出现了。”补天士冲威震天挥舞着新的那个，“这是你正在和那个宇宙中的另一个你交谈的确证。”

补天士挑衅地向前倾身，“你打算告诉我们，为什么你和你那个邪恶的、汽车人屠杀者的版本有一个可爱的跨维度小聊天吗？”然后他眨眨光镜，想了想自己所说的，“我的意思是更邪恶，并非故意暗示你不是邪恶的——”

“我同意这看起来有些疑问。”擎天柱打断了补天士不着边际的言论。他捏了捏鼻梁，用一种困惑、坚决的表情看着威震天，“你想要解释一下吗？”

……这是擎天柱式的“说清楚”或类似意思，没有人会误解那个语气。

“这显然是打算给我的私人信件。”威震天无礼地说，期待地向数据盘伸出手，“我不知道它里面有什么，所以没什么可解释的。”

也许在权威失效的情况下，态度反而可能会占优势……数据盘不是来自另一个他，就是来自领袖，不管哪个他都不想要播放它，但他没有选择权。

“那好吧。”擎天柱说道，为威震天的傲慢腔调感到沮丧，这使他想起原来那个他习惯于战斗的威震天，“补天士，播放磁盘。”

威震天瞬间冲向那个罪证数据盘，擎天柱扑过来。当他们的机体在中间撞到时，补天士得意洋洋地欢呼起来，“我就知道！知道你在策划什么事！”他边说边加载了那个小设备。

擎天柱绕着桌子穿来跳去。威震天在一头撞上另一个金刚，并被对方压住时哀叫了一声。他弱化的机体被一辆重装卡车的技巧击垮了。

不幸的是，傻瓜能量意味着他无法承受任何形式的战斗。他很快发现自己面甲朝下被压在会议桌上，擎天柱的机体快要把他压扁了。

压迫感和姿势强烈地提醒了他一个邪恶的视频，只不过他们的立场互换。然后他再次叹了口气，因为补天士点击屏幕开始了播放。擎天柱压住他，而他只能在对方强有力地控制下悲惨地扭动。

“放开我！”

“我不明白你到底是怎么——”【完全理解IDW柱的困惑，都扑来扑去几百万年了，怎么突然就不让我碰了？】

然后一个非常熟悉的低沉声音从视频中传出。

“这里是擎天柱，我想要把这个消息传给寻光号的威震天——”

“什么？”擎天柱在他上方低声说，仍然在他沉重的机体和桌子之间压着威震天。环抱着对方的手臂惊讶地收紧了一点，威震天试图避免在这个亲密接触中换气过度。

上次发生这种情况的时候，他在羞耻和恐惧导致的压倒性痉挛中，忍受了几个塞时狂野、爆发的情感和令人同情的全身拥抱，以及被流下的光镜液淋透的机体。

傻瓜能量让他如此虚弱，无法做任何事打破这个掌控。他别无选择，只能安静地趴在另一个金刚之下，而其余船员开始处理他之前所做的事情。

异纬度领袖诚挚的面甲充满了屏幕。

他的光镜仍然苍白，还未完全从能源匮乏的影响中恢复过来。同样，他的机体由于悲惨的被俘遭遇依然憔悴，但除此之外，他显然正在康复中。

领袖低沉的声音，表情和举止与擎天柱完全匹配。

“——感谢您的介入，并且非常抱歉我没有恰当地感谢您的救援，当您把我送回——”

当另一个领袖温和的态度从磁盘中溢出时，压在擎天柱下面的威震天变得烦躁起来。对方甚至收起面罩，以便他诚挚的感激可以充分表达。

“什么渣的？”补天士问道，震惊地盯着视频。

“这发生在恶魔侵袭期间，是吗？”通天晓问，开始拼凑事情的碎片，“这个视频来自另一个宇宙的擎天柱。”

啪啦。

“我不敢相信。”补天士震惊地嘶声吼叫着大发脾气，“你去实施了一个危险的跨维度救援任务，竟然没有叫上我？！”

“等等。”擎天柱问道，最终弄明白了他周围所有胡言乱语的含义，“你自己前往另一个宇宙，完成了一个救援任务，完全是为了拯救另一个版本的我？为什么你不肯告诉任何人？”

“很可能这艘船上有一两个头脑比较清楚的金刚，”威震天嗤之以鼻，仍然试图掩饰自己的想法，“会认为太危险了，而选择不去——”

“这的确是太危险了。”雷震坚决同意，“我会反对的。”

“我会帮你的。”通天晓说，语气中包含了完全未加掩饰的，因为被排斥而受到伤害的暗示，“如果你问过。”

在威震天的头盔和颈部电缆后面，擎天柱的前置通风口发出热风，几乎和他的发声器听起来一样温暖，他意识到银色金刚为另一个自己所冒的巨大风险。

“那是在你身上见过的，最无私的行为。”擎天柱低沉的声音充满了赞许。

“根本不是。”威震天绝望地反驳，“我做这个完全是为了和另一个威震天作对。”他竭尽全力地说谎，“他难以忍受。对于另一个你的任何有利结果完全是巧合——”

“——特别要感谢你在我停留船上期间给予的友善和同情，以及你为了帮助我所冒的风险——”

擎天柱眨了眨光镜，“友善和同情……？”

他显然在战斗面罩后面微笑。当补天士冲着他咧嘴笑时，威震天呻吟了一声，在会议桌上连续地撞着头盔，那个闪烁的光镜表明未来很久都会有无尽的取笑。

“另一个宇宙的擎天柱曾经登船。”雷震不满的咕哝越过了头盔磕碰声，“我们没有和他会面？”

“你当时处于昏迷中。”通天晓温和地指出这一点，“无论如何也不会见到他的。”

威震天仅剩的安慰是另一个他对领袖实施虐待的性质和规模还没有被提到。小小的慈悲，他心想，头盔的每一下敲击震动都让他的视觉/听觉进入静止状态。一闪而过的无输入状态为这个彻底的耻辱提供了短暂缓解。

“别这样。”擎天柱要求到，用有力的手掌抓住了他的头盔，让那个恼火的前军阀保持安静，“没有必要为此感到羞耻——”

“确实！你跨越维度去拯救领袖！”补天士激动地打断道，“这绝对是补天士级的英勇。事实上，这需要一个补天士勋章，只授予最杰出的功绩——”

“为什么它看起来像你的脸？”雷震似乎完全困惑了。

“哦，不管怎样，”补天士厉声说，“你想让它看起来像你的脸，是吗？你会自以为是的——”

擎天柱皱起了眉头，“补天士——”

“有人吗，”威震天呻吟着，发声器含糊不清，因为擎天柱有力的手仍然捂在他的面甲上，“请现在就把我给下线了。”

肢体接触的初期恐慌过去后，来自擎天柱的压迫让他感到温暖。他可以感觉到另一个金刚厚重的金属装甲紧贴着他的背部，重型引擎的轰鸣声和那双大手的紧握传递出清晰的赞许。

当没有多余情绪冲击他时，威震天发现自己从彻底的恐慌之中放松了一些。虽然他太心烦意乱了，以至于没有注意到上面的灯光变得有多亮。他的火种有奇怪的下坠感。他被所忍受的全部恐慌搞得过度激动，并挣扎着不要因为刚才的消耗喘得太厉害。

“——深表歉意，为我作为客人逗留期间对您的行为。希望能理解并原谅我的无礼——”

“所以他确实攻击了你。”雷震皱着眉头说，“而你确实提供了伪造的证词。”

威震天畏缩着驳斥了这个指责，贴着擎天柱仍然抓住他头盔的手指说，“我给出的声明是完全正确的，擎天柱，”他抬起光镜瞟了瞟仍然压住他的沉重机甲，“没有攻击我。”

“你从来没有从能量维修井里掉出来，是吗？”通天晓看起来受到了双倍伤害：被排除在事件之外，威震天在自己的伤势问题上毫不犹豫对他撒谎……更别提那个伪造的报告了。

威震天畏缩了一下，把真相——或者说是他敢于透露的最接近于事实的那部分——告诉了通天晓，“我没有时间，通天晓，”他嘀咕着，“领袖就快要死了。选项是打破书里的所有规则立刻行动或者什么也不做。当我救了他之后，又只有很短的时间提供帮助，直到他必须返回。整个过程中的大部分时间他其实都是睡着的。”

“无论如何你都应该告诉我。”通天晓重复道，“我会帮你的。”

威震天叹了口气，“我会记住这一点的。”他抱歉地看了看对方。

“那么，以普神名义，为什么你让他像这样打你呢？”通天晓问道，既为领袖已经获救高兴，又很难过那个视频事实上是真的。

“显然，他以为我是另一个威震天，正试图进行某种欺骗。而且，基于我对汽车人殷勤好客的理解，殴打受伤的金刚是不被接受的。”

通天晓摇摇头，“对，但是——”

“他受伤了，”威震天坚定地重复道，“不会造成太大的伤害，所以我让他发脾气，直到他愿意进行真正的谈话。”

他没有进一步阐述，并祈祷其他金刚不会深究此事。他仍然不后悔自己的行为，领袖电磁场的前后巨大差异，让他觉得自己正确地帮助了领袖，而不仅只是把他从被囚中解救出来。诚挚而衷心感激的视频在继续，他越来越缩进装甲里，火种在胸口痛苦地撞击着，发出滚烫的脉冲。

“真正的同情心。”擎天柱对压在机体下的他低声说，“令我印象深刻。”

“擎天柱，”通天晓说，“你现在可以让威震天起来了。”

但擎天柱仍然保持着抱住下面那个金刚的姿势。对于威震天的确在尝试让自己变得更好的证明，他感到非常开心，以至于顾不上处理这个要求。在通天晓看来，这种不谨慎的姿势充满情感，超过了公众的接受能力。

通天晓可能有点偏见。

只是一点儿……

威震天觉得很矛盾。一部分的他在对于擎天柱的正常感觉中放松，并因为被一个熟悉而信任的金刚抱着感到舒适，但其余部分却想要擎天柱让他起来，因为这是太多的肢体接触。他仍然不习惯如此多的……触碰。他给了通天晓一个不易察觉但恳求的眼色。

帮帮我！

通天晓再次尝试，“擎天柱——”

“——我可能无意中传染了你一种已证明难以隔离的火种病毒，会导致持续恶化——”

听到这条信息时，嘈杂的群体陡然沉默下来。

“等等，什么？”补天士尖叫着向后跳开，好像威震天刚刚炸成一片宇宙锈病。

“这将解释我的一些症状。”威震天自言自语。火种现在差不多是在他体内频闪，比以往任何时候都感觉更糟……所有这些都没有帮助。也许我应该听救护车……

擎天柱同情地低头看他，仍然抱着他，虽然不再包含控制的意味。机体下的金刚似乎不太对劲。光镜没有焦点，看起来似乎很混乱。擎天柱想起之前威震天好像有点不舒服，但他忽视了，以为威震天是对即将到来的会议紧张不安……显然他犯了个错误。

“他一定是在攻击时感染了你的。”雷震说，他点击自己火种的位置强调这一点。思考这个问题的时候，他的视线有些分散，“但火种病毒有非常特定的转移模式，它们通常很难在金刚机器之间传染。”

“他有一个奇怪的电磁场，”威震天头昏脑胀地承认，“这可能是感染的媒介。”

“威震天？”擎天柱忧虑地低头看着他，“你还好吗？你需要帮忙去医务室吗？”他拒绝作出像补天士那样的反应，只是收紧手臂，显然是想帮助他的旧敌。

威震天扭动了一下，似乎无法回答。他的光镜聚焦在头顶的灯上，当房间开始从视线中消失时，他焦躁地皱起了眉。

通天晓认为威震天太紧张了，他越过桌子来到另一边，把手放在擎天柱的肩上，“让他起来。”他低声说。

擎天柱眨了眨眼，松开了另一个金刚，“是，好的，当然。”他终于释放了下面那个机体，但威震天却没有动。

他的整个机体都松懈了，呼着气从桌子上滑下来。通天晓在他撞到地板上之前抓住了他，同时擎天柱也伸手抓住另一只胳膊扶起他。

“——如不加以治疗，可能会导致停机。我已将救护车的医疗指示存入磁盘，以便帮助——”

“……威震天？”通天晓问道，稍微摇了摇他。

但白眩晕已经把他带走了。

~*~

“我来扶他，擎天柱。”通天晓的手臂绕过威震天，扶起那个迷糊的金刚，把他的胳膊架在肩上，打算抬着他去医务室。

但擎天柱并没有放弃自己对银色金刚的掌握，反而把威震天拉向自己，“别担心，我已经扶着他了。”【柱子原话Don't concern yourself，这话可不太客气哦】

“好了，擎天柱。我会带他去医务室的。“通天晓试图挥手示意擎天柱让开，要带着被包围的威震天向门口走去。

“通天晓，”擎天柱坚持说，“我来扶他。”

补天士怀疑地盯着这两个金刚，和刚刚无语耸肩的雷震互相看了看。

通天晓张张嘴，却没有说什么。威震天昏昏沉沉地稳住头盔，光镜失焦，脑袋垂到通天晓肩上。

“我来扶，擎天柱。”

擎天柱在面罩后皱眉，咬紧了牙。

~*~

愉悦感如此强烈，威震天感到了完全的放松。

一开始，他漂浮在最纯粹的宁静祥和中，不过在现实闯入之前这种状态并没有维持很久。先是磨损的地板进入了视野，接着是他自己拖着的脚引起了注意……然后是位于他两边的巨足，都是蓝色的，终于想起来了。

什……？

过了一会儿，他才意识到通天晓在右边，擎天柱在左边。他不情愿地眨了眨眼睛，糟糕的现实慢慢替代了他刚才迷失其中的强烈愉悦感。我在哪里？

“放松。”擎天柱低声对他说。

“带你去医务室。”通天晓回答了他询问的表情，虽然在威震天明白他说什么之前，通天晓不得不重复了好几次。

过了一会儿，他的视觉恢复了，接着意识到他们每个人都把他的一条手臂架在肩上。他立刻为自己被架着走过整条船而感到尴尬。毕竟旧习难改，任何虚弱的表现对他来说都是无法接受的。他试图把自己拉起来，但他们俩都紧紧抓住他，毫不放松地支撑着他。

他皱着脸绊到了自己的脚，试图稳住自己却失败了。他想要说话，但句子不成型。这毫无何意义，他终于放弃了。在这个他刚刚恢复运作的奇怪地方，让此地仅有的两个他真正信任的金刚扶住他。

“这么大惊小怪就因为你太尴尬了，不愿承认自己做了一些无私的事？”擎天柱问道，仍然为整个情况还没有拼成一个完整的画面而感到困惑。

“好吧，”通天晓干巴巴地说，“从技术上说，他打破了半打规则，把自己、寻光号，以及两个维度置于风险中，只是为了——”

“把一个汽车人从危急的困境中救出来。”擎天柱为他完成了这个句子，“我会处理这些技术细节，把所有表格都发给我……我不会眼看着他因为试图做正确的事而受到惩罚。”

威震天难以集中精神，错过了大部分的谈话。

“我很好。”威震天低声说，现实越来越清晰，并且他终于能够正常说话了，“让我起来吧。”两个金刚试着让他站起来，但极其令人尴尬的是，当他们松开手，他立刻一头朝前栽下去，差点撞上地面。

两个金刚都为他而行动，但擎天柱更快。他双臂伸入老对手的机体下面，把他抬起来，而通天晓在旁边生气地皱眉。

威震天张嘴想要抗议，但是他周围的光线又开始变亮，白色几乎立刻又回来了。“也许我确实可能有什么问题。”他嘟囔着，美丽的光线从他视野中驱除了所有其他景象。

当熟悉的愉悦感卷走所有困扰时，他感觉到的最后一件事，是擎天柱的手臂紧紧围绕着他，深沉的声音向他的音频接收器传来一些令人安慰的东西。

~*~

当威震天从治疗中醒来时，发现自己躺在一个充电床上，并连接了一大堆无法形容的医疗设备。他迷迷糊糊地四处张望，扭动着想要让自己更舒服些。过了一会儿，旁边一个红蓝色的大号身影动了动，他意识到有一位访客。

擎天柱坐在他身边。从附近那些压扁的空能量块看，似乎他在这儿已经有一段时间了，至少几个塞时。

“总算醒了。”擎天柱笑着说，威震天放松下来，想要说话，但一根输油管埋在他嘴里。他惊讶地摸了摸它，收回手疑惑地看向擎天柱。多久了？

“你昏迷了2个周期。”擎天柱告诉他。他对此惊讶地眨了眨眼，揉了揉胸甲。火种感觉好多了，几乎正常了。他深深地换了口气，气流在输油管旁循环，发出类似口哨的声音。

“我很高兴你感觉好些了。”擎天柱说，他的表情很温柔，光镜微笑着，很高兴威震天看起来舒服多了。他小心翼翼地伸出一只手，放在威震天的胸甲上，盖住他的标志。

“你让这个标志感到骄傲。”擎天柱静静地说。

威震天的光镜软化了些。自从擎天柱来到之后，他第一次直视对方的光镜，尴尬地看到自己。

擎天柱没有再说什么，而是向威震天伸出了手，并且在对方不确定的注视中张开它。最终，威震天接受了这个友善的手，视线迎上了擎天柱异常明亮的光镜。“谢谢。”

擎天柱在恰当的力度和礼仪下用力握了握他的手，然后放开了它。他站起来，微微点头，转身走了出去，回到他的飞船，以及红蜘蛛掌权的战后塞伯坦的政治漩涡中。

威震天看着他离开，曾经内芯深处某些绷紧的东西……松开了。

通天晓几个塞分后来到这里，为自己的出现感到抱歉，因为他有几个需要威震天签署的表格。

~*~

从医务室释放几个周期后，威震天又回到了联合舰长的职责中，寻光号恢复了常态。【作者用了normalcy这个词，但寻光号的常态？^_^】

威震天正在前往医务室的路上领取他每日配给的涡轮老鼠毒燃料时【turbo rat poison fuel，给傻瓜能量起的另一个名字吧】，寻光号的警报响了起来。金刚们从每一条过道狂奔而出，冲向他们指定的站台。

威震天以创纪录的时间登上舰桥，在电梯里吞下他的邪恶燃料，砸碎了那个立方体。

“报告。”一到舰桥他就下了命令。通天晓问候地点点头，带着他最标准的‘你不会相信这个’的表情朝他的舰长走去。

“你不会相信这个——”

“告诉我吧。”威震天回答。他的光镜十分坚定的，一座对抗疯狂的堡垒，他准备好了。

再没有什么可以让他吃惊了。

“看起来，有一个入侵者，来自某个叫做‘三号地球’世界——”通天晓冲威震天抬起的眉骨耸耸肩，“——已经占领了船的下层甲板。它类似于某种用破布包裹的不死原始人，能在油库中实体化——”

“怎么做——”

“——不知道。它刚刚出现，并开始胡言乱语叫嚷什么古代的邪灵——”

“要控制寻光号以达到邪恶的目的，当然。”

“显然。”通天晓表示同意，“刹车报告说，它正嚎叫着寻找‘力量之石’，并声称接管寻光号是为了统治宇宙——”

“饶了我吧。”威震天喃喃道，“它现在哪里？”

“我们试图制服它，但是它开始产生某种奇怪的能量，对我们的计算机系统造成了严重破坏。感知器说，它和他一直尝试在实验室复制的外星马的能量签名非常相似。他说，它的出现可能与小诸葛的实验有关，顺便说一下，那是未经授权的实验。他已经关闭了引擎。”

“补天士已经下去了，他对情况的正式评估是，我引用一下……‘这会很有趣的’……引用结束。”

威震天把脸埋在手掌中。

“几塞分前，补天士带着旋刃、漂移还有其他一些人去了，但我们刚刚失去了与他们的联系——”

“——无法处理一个小小的不死者吗？”威震天呼出一个轻蔑的鼻息。

通天晓遗憾地耸耸肩，“似乎这个东西还同时传送了有感知力的兽人上船。其中一些看起来很友善，特别是那些猫科动物——”

“猫科动物？”威震天问道。

通天晓又冲他耸了耸肩，“显然，他们正在试图阻止那个入侵者，结果和它一起被拉到寻光号上。另外一些爬行动物受它的控制……不那么友好。”【Thundercats 霹雳猫，这个梗我是看了原文的comment才知道】

“补天士在与他们的首领比剑时——”

“——失去了联系。”威震天为他完成了句子，语气很恼火。补天士以不加计划的行动和随便冲入危险之中而闻名，他对自己的自信导致情况变得更糟的次数和他莫名其妙挽救这一天的次数一样多。

通天晓的语气表明，他和威震天一样对这种特殊的个性特征感到生气，“我告诉他等我们能够正确评估情况——”

“你发现了什么？”威震天打断他，做了个手势让他回到主题。在他们的脚下，甲板震动起来，在下面更深处发生了爆炸。他们可以听到奇怪的像是爬虫的嘶嘶声在船上的通风系统中回响。

通天晓叹了口气，拔出他的枪，“所有武器在下面那个区域开火都将造成令人绝望的复杂状况，为了避免致命反作用力，我们将不得不手动处理这些入侵者。“

威震天从子空间中拿出自己的武器，检查了功率。

完全充电，准备就绪。

与另一个金刚的交流让他感到平静。和通天晓一起准备再次冲进疯狂的无底洞拯救宇宙，从又一个试图称霸银河的恶魔手中……这种彻底疯狂的常态深深地抚慰了他仍然疼痛的火种。

“好，”威震天坚决地说，“让我们来吧。”

通天晓点点头，露出一个几乎可能大概是一个非常小的微笑，并举起了自己的枪。

“听你指挥。”

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终·于·完·成·了！  
> 原文29000字，翻译52000字。作为一个英文渣，我都不敢相信自己居然翻完了。  
> 感谢阅读，欢迎指出错误（肯定很多）


End file.
